Our Random Life With McFly
by FallennAngel
Summary: Complete.Other Author: McFlyerGirlFrankie WOOOT!. This is just a random story written by two random people. Also about two girls living with McFly.
1. Intro: Kayla

Hey guys!  
Wow I know!  
Third McFly story...this one is going to be with McFlyer-Girl-Frankie  
Its just going to be something random about us living with McFly  
Sadly no its not true!

Discailmer: We do NOT own McFly..trust me Frankie would have Danny to herself and I'd have Dougie

Chapter.1  
Hi!

Hey! Well I'm Kayla. I live with McFly and my best friend Amy. We are very...different. No not retarded!  
Well I have dirty blonde hair down to my mid-back. I have blue-grey-green eyes. And I have a the perfect body. Which the boys like. My best friend that I can tell anything out of the McFly boys...Tom or Dougie. And I might have a crush on Dougie...so sue me!

Anyways! We are like this one big happy(most the time) family. No not the Brady Bunch. Dougie has made a video of us doing that.  
Scary.  
We are pretty weird..and very random. But its fun to be with us. Well except when the guys are super busy and we can't see them. But me and Amy have fun on our own..reading the boys journals(shhh!)  
And so forth.

We've been living together for..oh god! Who knows how long! Well I guess god does..but thats not the point! Hmm..lets see..what can I write..I dunno..But I guess I should go. Doug's running around naked. And Danny can't catch him!

Bye!

* * *

I know! Short! But its an intro!  
Next chappie: Frankie gives her intro!  
Just so ya know, my character is Kayla.  
Frankie's is Amy.  
Bye!  
-FallennAngel 


	2. Intro: Amy

**Hey peoples!! This is my wonderful chapter to the super wonderful Our Random Life with McFly. So don't make fun :P  
****This is my like billionth McFly story going up but this ones different! Tanis has forced me to quit writing about sex. Frowns.**

**Disclaimer: Tanis said it we do not own McFly because if we did ooo we'd have Danny and Dougie as our little slaves. Muahahaha.**

Chapter 2  
Hey people

Hi I'm Amy. My lovely friend Kayla has introduced herself to you guys, and well, she forced me to introduce myself.  
We are veeerrrry different. Well, because we live with the four fittest guys in England. That's right you guessed it MCFLY!!!  
It's very fun actually. Most people would think that just because they are guys that live would be hell but it's quite the opposite.

Kayla and I are always getting in trouble. We constantly read their journals. Oh and by the way THEY DON'T LIKE STALKERS! THEY FREAK THEM OUT!  
But that's beside the point.

My poor friend Kayla forgot to mention we've been living with the guys for what three years now. Lucky us. HAHA you can't have them :P  
Oh and those who were wondering. Danny finally caught naked Dougie!! Go my Baby boy Danny… oops did I say baby boy Danny with the word my in front of it?  
Oh there goes my secret I have a tiny crush on Danny but shh I don't want him to find out. Well Tom is taking a stinky shit so I have to run for my life!

BYEEE!

**Ok I know short but its an intro what do you expect 10 pages?  
****Next Chappie- Tanis begins the actual story weee  
****Haha  
****-McFlyer-Girl-Frankie**


	3. Wtf

Woot!  
Third chapter..one night..well this is the REAL first chappie  
I'll stop now..

Disclaimer: Nope..not yet...waiting for the manager to say we can own Dougie and Danny..but not yet!

Chapter.3  
(The REAL first chapter)  
Wtf..

Now you know us. And obviously you know Mcfly..or you wouldn't be reading this.  
So yes, Amy told you. Danny caught Doug. Quiet entertaining. You just had to be there.  
Ya.. Tom took a bad shit..so we ran away.

"So...what shall the all mighty ones do today?" I asked the family while we were sitting in the living room.  
I got a grunt from Danny. A shoulder shrug from Harry. A weird gargling sound from Amy. Quiet from Tom. And not sure what Dougie did. I was leaning on him. I think he moved a shoulder. Not sure.

"Oh I can so feel the love right now." I told them.  
Suddenly I sat up really fast, earning an ow from Dougie.  
"OMG! I know what we can do!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed Amy and dragged her upstairs. Once up there I started throwing random things outta my closet.  
You don't wanna know.  
Finally I found it.  
Twister.  
"Perfect!" Amy said with a giant smile on her face.

We jumped off the top of the landing, we knew the guys were watching.  
"OMG! YOU IDIOTS!" and various other things were said, before Danny and Dougie caught us.  
We do that a lot.  
And they say the same thing every time.  
See told ya we go in trouble.

"You guys are idiots." Dougie said, rubbing his hand over his face, he already put me down.  
"Aww but you know you love me Dougie!" I told him jumping on his back.  
Amy just jumped on the front of Danny.  
"To the living room horsey!" We said.  
We've done this a lot.  
And they always threw us on the floor.  
So guess what happened next.

Yup.  
They dropped us on the ground.  
"Hello Mr.Ground. So nice to see you again!" I said to the floor.  
"How's Mrs.Ground, and the little ones?" I smiled  
"Oh that's wonderful! Say hi for me now, bye!" I sat up.

"What did Mr.Ground say this time?" Tom asked tiredly.  
"Something..." I said secretly.  
"Now everyone WAKE UP!" I yelled.  
"Its.." I started.

"TWISTER TIME!" Me and Amy said together.

* * *

There ya go.  
Frankie can continue.  
Wonder what she'll write..  
Who knows!  
She's a lil' crazy.  
So I'm worried!  
Bye!  
-FallennAngel


	4. Smile

**Hehe 4****th**** well 2****nd**** chapter!! Wooot!!!**

**And Tanis thought I was crazy? Pish Posh!**

**Well yeah I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer- Once again WE DON'T OWN MCFLY because if we did ooo you'd see a way more sexier side of McFly**

Chapter 4

Smile

After forcing the guys to play twister with us I put on the stereo and put my c.d in. The guys loved it obviously or else… muahahaha.

**when you first left me I was wanting more  
but you were fucking that girl next door, what ja do that for  
when you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day**

I made Tom spin. Right hand green. OK easy enough.

"Danny did you just fart?" Dougie asked.

"No… Harry did you just fart?" Danny asked.

"No…" Harry said.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT IT!" Tom yelled. Hehe they got yelled out.

**I was so lost back then  
but with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
now you're calling me up on the phone  
so you can have a little whine and a moan  
and it's only because you're feeling alone**

at first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
at worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

Tom flicked the thingy mabober again. Left foot yellow. Ok not as easy.

"Amy your ass is in my face!" Danny yelled.

"Then move it!" I yelled.

"Danny get over it we dominate this game" Kayla said bumping Dougie down.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Dougie yelled.

**whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
and I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just could help myself  
see you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell**

I was so lost back then  
but with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
now you're calling me up on the phone  
so you can have a little whine and a moan  
and it's only because you're feeling alone

"haha you got pushed!!" Harry said falling down from laughter.

I snickered at them.

Tom spun it again. Right foot blue. OWWY! I was beginning to slip.

Kayla had already slipped. Danny and I were the only ones left.

I began to do a split because I kept slipping.

Danny must've noticed because he caught me in his arm. (No In his foot)

**at first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
at worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile**

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala

at first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
at worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

God he looked pretty from this view too. Everyone was watching us. DAMN PEOPLE!

"You can let go of me now Danny" I said running upstairs to my room.

"Hun!!" I heard Kayla yell. "OMG you guys almost kissed!"

**OK there it went Tanis can take over**

**It might be coocoo haha**

**We're both crazy! Haha**

**Oh well**

**There it went **

**McFlyer-Girl-Frankie**

**I LOVE YOU!**


	5. Threatened?

Alright  
All three stories will be updated TONIGHT!  
Because it is Friday  
And I'm bored  
So onwards!  
By the way..No one can love Frankie..  
Because she's mine!  
I love ya Frankie!  
LoL  
And yes I'm crazy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own McFly..

Chapter.5  
Threatened?

I ran upstairs after Amy, bursting through her bedroom door, forgetting to close it, and jumped on her.  
"Oh em gee! Hun!" I yelled.  
Then I lowered my voice, saying "You almost kissed!"

I didn't hear Danny and Dougie come up the stairs and stand by our door.  
"Now, what's wrong with that?" I asked her.  
She just gave me a look.  
I knew the look.  
It was the I'm-Ugly-Thats-Why! look

"Oh puh-lease! You and the word ugly in the same sentence, not working! So you just change that face into your pretty little smile now." I told her.  
Her face didn't change.  
"Oh suck it up and put your big girl panties on!" I said.  
"Bite me." Was the response I got.  
We so love each other a lot.  
You can tell.

I stood up beside her bed and pointed to the door, also Danny and Dougie, still not knowing they were there.  
"You march your skinny little ass down those god damn annoying stairs, and you are going to play twister with me and the guys, and you are going to enjoy it! UNDERSTAND?!?" I ordered.  
Again.  
A look.  
"Fine." I told her.

I walked over to where her journal was hidden, don't worry the guys didn't see.  
I picked it up and cleared my throat.  
Then in a loud voice, VERY loud voice, I started.  
"Dear diary. Today the guys.." Was all I got out before I was tackled by, guess who.  
Yup, Amy.

Then finally, like after I dunno 10 minutes?  
Danny cleared his throat.  
We both snapped our heads to the two guys.  
After recovering from shock, I yelled at them.  
"Are you going to stand there or get this freak off me?!?!"

They both let out a soft chuckle(Funny word!) and then walked over.  
Danny picked up Amy, and threw her over his shoulder.  
"Meet you two downstairs." Was the only thing he said.  
The whole time you could hear Amy yelling at Danny.

Dougie picked me up and then we sat, well flopped, on Amy's bed.  
"They should get together." Dougie said after a few minutes of silence.  
"Ya.." I said softly.  
Then the door bell rang.

We knew Harry or Tom would get it.  
We heard someone running up the stairs.  
Tom popped his head in and said,  
"Hey Doug, there's a girl at the door for you."  
"She says she's your girlfriend."

We both sat up, he smiled I stiffened and looked at my shoes.  
"Good, I've been wanting you guys to meet her." He said happily.  
"Coming?" He asked me.  
"No, I suddenly don't feel to good." I said to him.  
"Just going to have a lie down for a few." He nodded and left.

I walked to the door, and sat at the top stairs watching them.  
I felt someone sit beside me.  
"You okay?" Tom asked, putting his hand on my forehead.  
"Ya...just peachy." I told him.  
I stole a glance at the girl.

She looked perfect.  
I saw her look around at the others smiling.  
She seemed to be looking for something..or someone.

"I'm going to go meet her." Tom said, getting up and walking downstairs.  
I couldn't take it anymore, and went to my room.  
A few minutes later I heard yet another person coming upstairs.  
There was a light knock before the perfect girl came in.

"Uhh..Dougie told me you were up here, and I just had to meet his best friend." She said.  
I nodded and sat up, gesturing her to sit down.  
She shook her head saying, "I'll only be a few."  
Then suddenly it felt cold in the room.  
"Okay, listen." She said coldly.  
"Stay away from my Dougie. Or trust me, it will NOT be pretty." She said then turned and left.  
I was so shocked, she threatened me.  
And now I couldn't go and be with my best friend.

I guess it was a while, because someone knocked on my door before entering.  
This time it was Amy and Danny.  
"Hey hun, you okay?" She asked.  
"Ya, Doug said you weren't feeling good." Danny said.

At the name Doug, my eyes suddenly felt like they were burning.  
Tears.  
Great.  
"She threatened me.." I said softly.  
But they heard.  
"Who?" They asked.

"Her! Dougie's perfect girlfriend!" I told them, the tears falling down my face.  
They had a very shocked face.  
I was angry, and I finally realized it, she threatened me to stay away from him. My best friend and crush. Dougie.  
I stormed out of my room and marched downstairs.

* * *

Alright.  
I'll leave it there.  
Let's see what Frankie will do to spice this story up  
Enjoy  
-FallennAngel


	6. The Other Side

**Haha we love you all hahaha**

**Chapter 6**

The other side

I felt Danny all of a sudden pick me up.

We were heading somewhere but I wasn't quite sure until he stopped.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"No, now tell me why you were tackling Kayla to the ground."

"She was going to read my diary out loud!" I said.

"So you tackle her?"

"Yep!"

We heard knocking on the door. I walked down the stairs and saw this beautiful woman standing at the door. Her long blonde hair. Oh and she was basically boobs with legs. She was telling Tom something. Tom went up stairs and Dougie took his place down stairs. Dougie kisses the boobs with legs.

She smile and glared over at us. "Dougie, who are those people?"

"That's Amy and Danny… my friends." He said.

"Nice to meet you," I said putting my hand out to shake it.

She looked funny at my hand before hesitantly shaking it. "Pleasure's all mine"

"Dougie where is this "best friend" you were telling me about?" I heard her ask.

"Oh she's up stairs but she's not feeling really good."

At that she went up stairs, and only moments later she came back down with her evil glare in place.

I noticed that Kayla was still not down and I dragged Danny to come along with me.

"Hey, Hun, you okay?" I asked.  
"Ya, Doug said you weren't feeling good." Danny said.

She looked as if she was going to cry.

"She threatened me.." she said softly.  
But we heard.  
"Who?" we asked.

"Her! Dougie's perfect girlfriend!" she told us and tears falling down her face.

She stormed out and I followed after her.

"Hun… its ok…he must really like her… I know you must be crushed." I said both of us not realizing that Dougie was there.

"Why would I be?" She said. "It's not like I have any feelings for him!"

"Don't play that crap with me! We both know you like him!"

"Yeah and we both know that you like Danny, but you aren't doing anything to get with him!"

"Don't bring us into this!" I said.

"Well I just did!" Kayla stormed off again.

Then I saw Dougie, "She likes me?" he practically whispered.

_OH CRAP!_

**Sooo what did yall thing of them apples right ther?**


	7. Leaving?

Ohhh..  
You defiantly spiced this story up

Disclaimer: Since Frankie NEVER writes this..I will! We do NOT own McFly...yet..hehe

Chapter 7  
Leaving?

I stormed out side to the backyard.  
I was super mad.  
First Dougie's girlfriend threatened me, then I get yelled at by my best friend, then she yells out that I like Dougie!  
I could only hope he didn't hear her.

I sat out there, just staring up at the sky.  
Slowly calming down.  
It was dark when I heard someone walking on the grass.

Whoever it was lied down beside me.  
I turned my head, and saw Harry.  
He turned his head and met with my eyes.

"Amy told me, how she threatened you." He said softly.  
I turned my head the other way, trying to hide my tears.  
"You okay?" He asked me.

"Oh ya, getting threatened by some perfect person and yelled at by your best friend, it makes you feel peachy keen!" I said sitting up angrily.  
"Hey, hey. Sorry, just trying to help." He said, sitting up with me.  
"I'm sorry Harry..I lost it.." I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder, letting a shiver out.  
It was getting cold out.

"Come on, let's go inside, your getting cold." He said, standing up, then pulling me up.  
He put his arm around me again, trying to warm me up and we walked inside.  
He let me go and headed to the kitchen, I guess he was hungry.  
I noticed the girl was gone, so I sat beside Doug on the couch.

"Hey.." I said quietly.  
I noticed his face, he looked..awkward.  
Like something happened.  
"Doug?" I said.

"You like me?" He suddenly blurted out, then winced.  
I was so shocked, how had he figured out?  
Did he hear Amy?  
I stood up from the couch, and ran upstairs.

I packed a bag with clothes and money, and put on my shoes and coat.  
I knocked on Amy's door.  
She opened it, and looked at me with a confused face.

"I'm leaving, just came to say bye." I told her quickly.  
Then she looked shocked.  
"You can either come, or stay." I said.

She nodded, then quickly ran around, doing the same as what I did five minutes ago.  
Then we tip-toed downstairs.  
I already had left a note on my bed.

We opened the door, so far so good.  
Then after we shut the door, we ran.  
We just kept running till we got to the train station.  
Then we sat down to catch our breath.

"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"I don't know yet..just..somewhere..not here." I said, looking at my shoes.  
I knew the guys would come looking for us, and they wouldn't stop till the found us.

So I was thinking where we could hide.  
But first, food.  
There was vending machine's there, thankfully.

So we each got a bag of chips and a pop.  
Then we sat on a bench, eating and waited for any train to come.  
We saw an interesting place(I dunno where so shhh), so we bought tickets.  
And we waiting on the train.  
It wasn't supposed to leave for another 15minute's.

We got comfy in or seats.  
Amy put her music in her ears, I pulled out a book.

* * *

Will the guys reach them in time, or will they just miss them?  
Find out next chapter!  
-FallennAngel


	8. Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: We finally own McFly… omg you guys are all so pathetic we don't own them yet but we will!**

**Chapter 8**

**Beautiful Disaster**

We just got on the train. It began to start going. We were leaving London and heading for Bolton. This was going to be interesting. I listened to my iPod and began to feel my butt vibrate. I took out my mobile phone and saw that someone had text me. Someone by the name of Danny.

_Why did you guys leave? Are you crazy? Where are you going? Tell me! I don't want anything happening to you girls. – Danny_

I sighed. "They're wondering where we are going…"

_Chill Dan… we're safe. Just don't worry… -- Amy_

"Well tell them to shut the freak up and leave use alone…" She said snacking on an apple she had bought.

After a good five hours on the train, sleeping rather uncomfortably we arrived in Bolton.

We stepped off the train and looked around. I smelled the midnight air. It seemed just like it did seven years ago when I was 12. I remember everything just like it was yesterday. Why we left… why my mum died… everything.

I rented a mini cooper for us and drove to the house I once knew. I stood at the door an knocked. A man I used to know opened the door. My grandpa.

"Pop-Pop!" I said jumping into his arms hugging him.

"Amy dear what are you doing here in Bolton? I thought you moved down to London…" He said hugging me.

"I did… but now I'm back with my friend Kayla…"

"I thought you lived with that pop band McFly.."

"We did, but well we needed to get away… Pop-pop can we stay the night here until we can get a hotel tomorrow?" I asked the older man.

"Of course… of course…" He said moving aside letting us in. He led us to the spare room.

I turned my phone on medium volume and laid next to Kayla in the Queen sized bed.

"I'm nervous… are you?" I asked.

"No not really… I just, just I don't know…." Kayla said before falling asleep.

I fell right after she did.

**Ok is this good? It better be! Haha review please!**


	9. Text Messages&Diner

Of course its good Frankie!

Disclaimer: Oh how we dream! Mine are a bit more appropriate then Frankie's though! Lol!

Chapter 9  
Text Messages&Diner

I woke up around 4am to my phone vibrating by my head.  
I looked at the screen, of course.  
A text message.

_Hey, u okay?-Harry  
_I looked at my inbox, I had around 25 messages, Danny, Tom, Harry..but no Dougie.

I grabbed a house coat and walked downstairs and out to the back deck.  
Sat down on the chair, pulling my feet under me.  
I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Harry back.

_Fine, just :s-Kayla_(:s means confused)  
Then I went and texted Danny.

_U+T&H have txted, but no D-Kayla  
_Last but not least Tom.

_Hey..Fine, not sure when we'll b back-Kayla_

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated in my hand.  
_Where are you?!-D+H+T  
_  
I knew D wasn't for Dougie. So I got angry.  
_Somewhere you know D-Kayla  
_  
Then my phone vibrated once again.  
_I'm watching you..-??  
_  
I had a confused face, until Amy walked out the door laughing.  
"Sorry hun. But I woke up, you weren't there. Then I saw you here so I had to." She said smiling.  
I gave a weak smile.  
"So what have you been doing?" She asked, sitting beside me, also tucking her feet under her.

"Texting Danny, Tom, and Harry. They all texted me..but no Dougie." I finished my sentence with my phone vibrating.

_Somewhere I know..oh..we're coming!..Without him..-Danny  
_I let out a groan, and I guess Amy read it to, because she groaned.  
"Come on.." I said.  
She followed me up to our room.  
I changed back into my day clothes, and packed my stuff up.  
I wrote a note thanking Amy's grandpa.  
Then I walked downstairs, Amy in tow.(She already changed.)

We snuck outside and into the car.  
Me in the drivers seat, Amy in the passenger's.  
We drove till noon, just driving, not caring, or knowing where.

Finally we stopped at a diner.  
We took a seat at the bar, Amy went to the washroom.  
Then this guy sat beside me.

"Hey." He said nodding at me.

"Hi.." I said quietly, not wanting to make a conversation.  
"Whats a pretty little thing like you doing all the way out here, all alone?" He asked, putting his dirty hand on my thigh.  
Thank god I was wearing jeans.

I let out a gasp when he put his hand there.  
My face changed from quiet, to scared in seconds.

* * *

I'll stop there.  
Let Frankie do her magic.  
Bye  
-FallennAngel 


	10. Omg How'd they find us

**Disclaimer- we still own McFly not really but yeah and I really want to shag Danny but no I'm a freakin minor and he's a sexy 21 year old pouts**

**Chapter 10**

**Omg how'd they find us**

I stepped out of the washroom my hair up in a small and messy bun. I saw a familiar face next to Kayla's. His hand touching her thigh.

"Dougie, don't you think you've caused enough trouble?" I said walking over to them.

"What? I know she likes me, and well, I kinda dumped the bimbo…." Dougie said with a frown, "Amy the guys are by the mini… Danny said he needed to tell you something."

I walked to the mini cooper and I saw Danny, Harry, and Tom. "How'd you find us?"

"Kayla gave me a hint…" Danny said before hugging me rather tightly. "Amy, don't you ever run away again. You have me frightened!"

"Danny… I'm fine… I went with Kayla cos she needed me!" I said. I hugged him back hoping he'd let go but he didn't.

"Tom, help me he's not letting go!" Tom came over trying to help me out of the grip but didn't do anything helpful so Harry got me out of the grip.

Don't get me wrong I loved the hug its just I didn't want to want to do anything that I might regret later.

After a few moments of silent Kayla came storming out with a tear running down her cheek. "HE KISSED ME!!!!" She yelled before sitting into the mini and waiting for me to drive.

I got in and started to back out before I notice to bodies got into the car. Danny and Dougie.

Tom and Harry were following us, so I just headed for the hotel in Essex. It was going to be a good bit until we got there.

When we got there I saw Danny whispering something. "DANNY!! WHY ARE YOU IN OUR CAR!!!?" Kayla yelled.

"Um…Dougie pulled me in with him!"

"DOUGIE'S IN HERE TOO?!" Kayla asked before jumping out of the car.

I ran after her. Ugh this is going to be a looong night.


	11. Camp Out?

Wow Frankie..wow..

Disclaimer: Frankie cleared it up..but trust me..I don't want to have sex..thats Frankie!

Chapter 11

Camp Out?

I was only scared until I realized who it was, then I was sad, shocked, and angry.  
After Amy left, he talked.  
"Kayla..I'm sorry! I didn't know..and you didn't even answer my question!" He said, making me look at him.  
"And you scared me when you ran away.." He whispered, moving closer to my face.  
I closed my eyes, in hope of covering up my sadness.  
Suddenly I felt his lips on mine, it felt right, but I couldn't.  
I pulled back, tears forming in my eyes.  
I saw his confused face, and I think hurt in his eyes.  
But he hurt me more.  
I ran out of the diner, tears pouring down my face.  
"HE KISSED ME!!!!" I yelled at Amy, before sitting into the mini and waiting for her to drive.

When we arrived at the hotel, I noticed Danny whispering something.  
Then it hit me, Danny was in here.  
"DANNY! WHY ARE YOU IN OUR CAR?!" I yelled at him.  
"Um…Dougie pulled me in with him!" I heard him reply.  
"DOUGIE'S IN HERE TOO?!" I asked before jumping out of the car.  
I heard Amy running after me, but I didn't care.

Finally I stopped, out of breath.  
We, me and Amy, were at a park.  
We sat on a bench, catching our breaths.  
It felt like da ja veu because of the train station.  
"He..he kissed me..It felt right..but..but it hurt.." I said quietly, looking at my feet.  
Amy put her arm around me, we just sat there in silence.  
It was getting quite dark out.  
But we didn't care.  
I got out of her grasp, wrapping my arms around me, walked to the middle of the field, and lied down, watching the stars.  
I felt Amy beside me a few minutes later.  
"Camp out?" I heard her ask.  
"No..to cold. You can go back if you want." I replied.  
I didn't feel her get up, so I guess she was staying.

Next thing I know, someone's warm hands were shaking me awake.  
"Huh?" I asked, my eyes fluttering open.  
I was met with Tom's brown eyes.(Correct me if I'm wrong!)  
I noticed I was shivering a lot.  
I looked over at Amy, Harry was waking her up, she was shivering a lot to.  
"What time is it?" I asked with chattering teeth.  
"Around 2am." He told me, lifting me onto my feet, then putting both arms around me, supporting me and helping me warm up.  
Harry and Amy in the same position, we walked slowly back to the hotel, it was a comfortable silence.

When we arrived, Tom handed me over to Harry, who put one arm around me,so he could unlock the door.  
After he opened the door, he took me from Harry again.  
"I just wanna lie on the couch.." I whispered to him.  
He nodded and directed me to the couch.  
He said he'd be back, and came back with a really thick blanket.  
He put the blanket around me, and asked if I was okay.  
I nodded, and I saw him smile.  
"I'll be in the second room on the right down the hall, okay?" He asked, I nodded again.  
He kissed me forehead lightly and then left.

Not to long after, I felt someone sit by my feet, my eyelids to heavy to lift, and to tired to speak, I ignored the person.  
Right when I was going to fall asleep, the person spoke.  
"Don't run away, ever again." The person said, it was Dougie. I'd recognize the voice anywhere.  
I felt him shift, knowing he was getting comfy, then I feel into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Woot!  
I'm done another chappie.  
No clue when next one will be up, because Frankie hasn't been online yet. And I have work.  
Well bye!  
-FallennAngel


	12. Waking Up Cold

**Disclaimer once more- I DON'T OWN THEM SO STOP ASKING!!**

**Chapter 12**

**Waking up cold**

I awoke only hour after being placed in the hotels warm bed by someone with curls. Oh yeah Danny.

"Amy, get up… breakfast is here… Amy get up," he said tapping me in my stomach and on my side and basically everywhere he could reach except my woman hoods.

I opened my eyes and stared at him. I moaned, "why do I want food?"

"Because…" He tapped me again. I grabbed his arm and pulled him on the bed.

"We're sleeping!" I informed him.

"Ok Ok," He said laying next to me.

After what seemed to be minutes but turned to be hours I woke up and saw that Danny was sleep. He looks so sexy asleep!

His eyes opened but I didn't notice I just caught myself staring at his body.

"You know you shouldn't stare at a man's manly hood!" He said tickling me. I giggled.

"So!... I can't help it I…I…I… I like you…" I said blushing.

He kissed me. WHOA so not what I was expecting!

I kissed him back when the door opened. Great Dougie. "Whoa baby!" He said running back out of the room.

I snickered before kissing Danny again.

I fell asleep in our embrace and woke up by Danny's snoring. I giggled when I heard his snore and quietly walked out of the room.

Out on the couch I saw Dougie and Kayla in an embrace much like Danny and I. Kayla kissed his chin.

"Thank for last night it was pleasurable."

**Oo Tanis what are you going to say on that!!**


	13. Sick?

Okay, a few things  
Wow..i was reading previous chapters  
Me and Frankie are weird!  
And I am so sorry about the long update!  
But it was exams..so forgive me!  
And check out my other stories!  
Okay!

Disclaimer: Not saying it

Chapter 13  
Sick..?

Dougie winked at me before walking out.  
"What about last night?" Amy asked, sitting beside me, pulling the blanket up to her chin.  
She looked a little bit pale.  
"Ha ha! Nothing! We were bugging you, because Doug said he saw you and a certain soooomeone kissing." I said laughing.  
"And yes, we've made up." I told her before she asked.  
She nodded slowly before closing her eyes.  
She didn't look to good..but then again..I didn't feel good either.

I guess I fell asleep. Because I suddenly heard voices.  
"You guys, they're really pale. And they're burning up." That was Harry's voice.  
"Well..we did find them outside in the freezing cold..barley wearing anything..okay shorts and tanks..but still!" That was Tom's.  
I tried opening my eyes but they felt glued shut.

I suddenly felt someone lightly shaking me.  
I groaned, finally being able to open my eyes.  
"Dougie?" I said, finally being able to focus.

He let out a sigh.  
"Idiot." He muttered.  
"What?" I said trying to sit up.  
But Dougie stopped me half way, and good thing, because I was feeling mighty dizzy.  
I looked over at Amy, Danny was talking to her.  
She looked worse.  
I guess we were sick..

"How you feeling?" Dougie asked sweetly, putting his hand on my forehead.  
It felt really cool..I must have had a fever..but Harry said they're burning up..Amy must have one to.  
"Like crap." I muttered, leaning forward onto him.  
I felt him shake slightly, and heard him let out a chuckle.  
I was suddenly lifted, before being put back down. I lifted my head and saw Dougie and taken my spot and put myself on him.  
I snuggled down into his chest, mumbling something incoherent.He kissed my head and whispered softly in my ear, "Just get some rest. You're really sick." Then I let sleep take over.

I woke up a few hours, I think, later.  
I looked at the other couch, Amy was on Danny, both sleeping peacefully.  
I lifted my head slightly and saw Dougie. He looked so peaceful and cute when he was sleeping.  
He also looked exhausted.

I heard footsteps, and moved my head back down.  
Soon Tom was crouching in front of me, with a small smile on his face.  
"How are ya sleepy head?" He asked softly.  
"Hungry..tired..horrible." I replied groggily.

"Harry's making some food, and I'll bring a bucket in case you throw up. And I need to check your temperature." He said.  
He waited until I nodded then got up, I closed my eyes slightly, listening to Dougie's heart beat and breathing.  
I heard a small clank, and I guessed it was the bucket.  
Around 5 minutes later I heard more whispering, opening my eyes I saw Tom talking to a sick Amy.  
They were being careful to not wake Danny.

Harry came up to me, a bit of food in hand.  
He helped me sit up slowly and carefully, also careful not to wake Dougie.  
I guess the two of them were really tired.  
I saw Tom helping Amy up to.  
Then left to go get her food.

After Harry gave me my food, he sat by my feet.  
Tom sat by Amy's.  
"You guys are being really sweet..thanks." I said smiling, after I finished half my food.  
They just smiled at us.

Harry took my plate away, because I was done eating.  
Then I laid back down onto Dougie, snuggling back into his chest.  
I felt his arms go around my waist protectively.  
I smiled and let myself go to sleep.

* * *

Alright good enough  
Almost two pages!  
LoL!  
Frankie..your up  
-FallennAngel


	14. Getting Better

**Sorry guys for taking forever to post both Tanis and I are crazy if you haven't already guessed it. **

**Disclaimer: We still don't own em stop asking really its getting annoying JK!!**

**Chapter 14**

**Getting better**

I fell back asleep after eating. My stomach was aching more then I thought possible. My head was pounding like crazy. My eyes were burning and were probably blood shot. I laid my head back onto Danny's chest to hear his heart beating.

**Thump, thump, thump, thump.**

I quickly fell back asleep with his rhythmatic heart. I awoke, to what seemed to be minutes, three hours later with Danny stroking my hair. I smiled over at him. I saw him smile back before pecking me gently on the lips. That was when I realized that I wasn't feeling like crap anymore.

He rubbed my back and grinned. "Look who's feeling better." He said sitting up with me still in his lap. I held my stomach. It gargled. "And who's hungry."

"Would that happen to be this sexy beast on your lap?" I asked giggling.

"Yup" He said grinning before picking me up and taking me to the kitchen, but before we got to the kitchen and I looked over at Kayla. She was cuddling with Dougie who was smiling like a mad man. I giggled some more before we enter the kitchen. I giggled a little more before realizing that he was wearing only his boxers before giggling even more. The cause of the giggling was because he had bananas all over them even over his banana. "What are you giggling at?"

"Your banana boxers." I saw his face turn purple. I couldn't help but to giggle some more. "I think they are adorable."

He began to blush more so I quickly kissed him. It was a beautiful kiss, and I very much enjoyed it. I felt his hand wrap around my waist so I wrapped mine around his neck playing with his curls before pulling away with a huge grin on my face.

He laughed a little before grabbing two apples and picked me up and headed for the guest room. He laid me on the bed and sat next to me. He handed me an apple. We both dug in. After the apple we kissed a little more. It was nothing more than our lips touching together.

After a while we turned on the television. We sat quietly watching random shows.

I think Danny got bored really quickly because he made me lay upon him and he kissed me. I giggled slightly before kissing him back.

When maybe twenty minutes went by, and I started to feel something hard upon my thigh.

I giggled some. "Danny, that better be a roll of quarters in your pocket." I said.

His face was flushed and immediately ran for the bathroom. After a couple of minutes I heard the shower going.

I laughed a little bit. So typical of a guy to get hard.

**So how was it?**

**Watermelon dear its your turn.**

**Strawberry a.k.a McFlyer-Girl-Frankie.**


	15. Credit Cards

Watermelon here!  
Aka..Tanis  
Alright..no idea how I'm going to continue..

Disclaimer: Bite me

Chapter 15  
(Wow..)  
Credit Cards!

_FASTFORWARD TO NEXT DAY BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO WRITE_

It was the next day, and me and Amy were feeling much better.  
I woke up, not wanting to get up, but I did because the rain was pounding on my window.(**A/N**:Thats EXACTLY how I woke up this morning)  
I slipped on my jeans and socks. Then grabbed a long sleeved shirt, that went to my mid-thigh, an a gold belt over the shirt. Left my hair down, said screw it to make up and headed downstairs.  
I walked into the kitchen and saw Amy, being the loner she is(Ha ha, just kidding!), eating at the table alone. Reading some random magazine.  
She lifted her head to say 'Good morning.', then went back to her magazine.

I rolled my eyes and her and walked over to the basket of fruit and grabbed an apple.  
Then I lied on my stomach on the table, facing Amy. She looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't feel like sitting." I told her, biting into my apple.  
Then I noticed it was quiet. I guess Amy just realized to.  
We both got up and walked to each of the boys rooms, all of them were empty.  
We walked back into the living room with confused faces, when I saw a note on the TV.  
I walked over and grabbed it, reading it out loud.  
_  
Girls,  
__Had early meeting.  
__Talk show at 1.  
__Watch us?  
__Sorry  
__Back 'round 3-4.  
__xoxo  
__McFly_

I let out a loud sigh, "What are we going to do now?" I asked her, dropping the note on the coffee table, and plopping on the couch. Amy plopped beside me.  
We both sat in silence. Thinking what we could possibly do.  
Suddenly I jumped up. "OH MY GOD! I KNOW!" I said, running up the stairs, taking two at a time, and ran into Dougie's room. Amy was hot on my heels.  
"What are you doing?" She asked, watching me go through his stuff.  
"Remember, the boys have credit cards that they NEVER use! Doug won't mind if I use his.." I said slyly.  
She perked up at this and ran into Danny's room, my guess to go look for his.  
Half hour later, we both walked out, credit card in hand. Both smiling at each other, we walked into our rooms.

I grabbed a dark wash jean coat, that ended just below the chest. I also grabbed my dark blue umbrella, and my blue purse, putting Dougie's credit card into my wallet. I quickly lipped on some blue Vans.  
I walked out and saw Amy with her coat, umbrella, and purse in hand, and shoes on her feet.

"Ready?" I asked.  
"Shopping spree! She yelled, sliding down the banister. I laughed, copying her actions.  
I quickly set our recorder to one o'clock and the channel, so we could watch our boys later. Grabbed my keys and walked out the door. Amy already out there. I locked the door and we both set for the front door, before we got out, opening our umbrella's.

We quickly walked to the bus stop, laughing at random things. Luckily, the bus just got there, putting our umbrella's down, and running in, paid the amount and took our seats.  
We were both excited to go shopping. I jumped slightly at my cell ringing. I picked it up, saying sh to Amy before saying, "Hello?"  
"Is this is the pretty girl who isn't answering the home phone?" I heard Dougie ask.  
I giggled slightly, "Thats because me and Amy aren't at home silly goose!" I said, like a 13-year-old.  
I heard Amy stifle a giggle beside me. I looked over at her, she was looking a some old guy outside, yelling at the fire hydrant.

I had to stifle my giggle to.  
"Oh, and why is that?" I heard Dougie ask me. "Secret...I have to go now bye!" I said, hanging up, and burst out laughing. Amy soon joining in.  
Along the bus ride to the mall, we kept laughing at random stupid things, acting like little kids again.  
It felt nice after what happened lately.

* * *

Okay, I'm stopping here!  
Strawberry, your turn!  
-Watermelon  
aka  
FallennAngel


	16. Kinky Shopping

**Yo people sup?!!!**

**It's me Strawberry here a.k.a McFlyer-Girl-Frankie.**

**Disclaimer: I agree with Watermelon BITE ME**

**Chapter 16**

**Kinky Shopping**

We grabbed the last of out bags and walked into the apartment building and sighed. Both Kayla and I were exhausted from the six hours of shopping. I sat on the couch with Danny's card in my hand. I hope he doesn't mind that I kinda spent $2,659.98. If he does oh well.

"Kayla, can you believe we spent over 4 grand of their money?" I asked her looking at all our new clothes and wallets and purses and shoes and etc. I skipped up to my room not waiting for her to respond. I wanted to put on my newest kinky outfit for Danny tonight I was going to torture him and take all him money. Laughing out loud over here.

I slid on the skirt and buttoned down my top. The light blue skirt ended 5 inched above my knees. It had a zipper running up the front of it. My top ended right over my belly button, so you could see my freshly pierced belly. I slipped on my flip flops. You could see that tattoo I just got today that matched Danny's Good F. Kayla had gotten a similar one hers said Athlete's. Both tattoos were on our feet. We sorta copied it from Danny and Dougie but shh.

I started to hear the guy's voices. Well, Danny and Dougie's so I walked to the stairs and looked straight in to Danny's eyes. He had a huge grin on his face. He walked up to me and picked me up and twirled me around. I couldn't help but giggle. He stopped twirling me around and took me upstairs. He sat me on the bed and sat next to me with his head on my shoulder. He got up and shut the door before returning to his previous position.

"What did you two do all day? I saw that you got new clothing." Danny said smiling even bigger.

"Oh well you see we went shopping all day." I said rubbing his cheek beginning to tell him all about the shopping.

_**Flashback**_

_We stepped into the mall breathing in the air. Kayla and I were still giggling uncontrollably. I skipped to the store I wanted to go in to. It held… SHOES!! I went around like crazy and tried on many different shoes. Kayla was right next to me doing the same. Both of us giggling like crazy. _

_We heard a familiar song come on the radio Forget All You Know. I started to sing along to the words. "Would you hate me if I don't believe you?  
It's hard to love you from the signs I get from you.  
Could you trust me if I said that I love you?_

Is there anybody  
I can see around you,  
taking me for granted,  
for all the things that I do" 

_We both let out giggles before running to the piercing store. We laid on to the table and got a belly buttons pierced. I then walked over to the American Eagle store and quickly decided it was way too preppy for us. _

_We went to the upstairs part of the mall and looked around. I tried on many things and bought them. Kayla was doing the same. We were giggling like mad men. We then reached the lingerie store. I stepped in first and found something I could use on Danny when the time was right so I quickly purchased it along with some panties. What? You can't beat 2.50 per panty any where not even Wal-Mart._

_We stepped out of the store before running to the skater people store. We then caught up on shoes and clothing. We bought the guys a little something in this store. I bought Danny a pair of boxers that had Freak A Leak written all over it. I every time I looked at it I couldn't help but giggle. _

_When we stepped out of this store we saw a tattoo parlor and ran to it. That's where we got our foot tattoos. We stayed in the parlor for an hour so we wouldn't hurt our skin by walking. But as soon as the hour went by we were back on our feet shopping. _

_I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a poster of McFly on the wall. I giggled some. "Kay this is the life." I said._

"_Yeah," she responded giggling just as much as I was._

"_Are you and Dougie a couple now?" I asked bumping into her. She giggled slightly. "YOU ARE!" I practically screamed out. _

"_Shhh… Amy, we don't want everyone to know. It just happened the other night." She said putting her hand on her face._

"_I think its great Kayla" I said skipping around like a crazy person again. _

_We continued to go shopping. _

_Life was great._

_All in one day we:_

_Lived._

_Loved._

_And Laughed._

_Its great isn't it?_

_**End of Flashback**_

"It sounds like you two had a good time." Danny said tickling my sides. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Danny, stop that tickles!" I pleaded but it didn't work. I tried to wiggle away but it didn't work. Great I was supposed to be torturing him not the other way around!

Oh well it was fun. I loved it. I kissed him on the cheek. Good he stopped. I laughed at him before my lips were tackled by his own.

All of a sudden I Kayla burst through the door. "ITS HERE!!" She said. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

I leaped off my bed and ran down stairs and found what we bought tat the mall. I saw the blonde fur ball in the box and I could help but come closer to it.

**Dun dun dun**

**Lol**

**WATERMELON your turn**

**Lalala**


	17. Ambush!

Weeee!  
Two chapters  
One day  
YES!  
And I am slowly working on Fighting My Past!  
It, hopefully, will be up late tonight!

Inspirational music; Honky Tonk Woman-McFly, Headstrong-Ashley Tisdale, Innocence-Avril Lavigne  
Disclaimer: Why do I waste my time?

Chapter 17  
First..(Not time!)

We walked through the door, after 6hours of shopping, laughing our buts off still at random things.  
"Kayla, can you believe we spent over 4 grand of their money?" Amy asked before running up stairs.  
I slowly walked up, dropping my stuff off, I put my hand gently on my stomach, and looking at my foot.  
_'I wonder how Dougie and the other's will take it..'_ I wondered to myself.  
I rand into Doug's room, dropping off his oh so generous card.  
I heard Danny's and Dougie's voice clearly, and I peeked my head out the door, seeing Amy being spun around by Danny.  
I saw Dougie coming closer to his room, looking at the two.  
I quickly ducked and rolled to my room.(Yes, spy like!)  
"Kayla?" I heard Dougie call from the hallway. I hid in the darkness of my room. I heard the door squeak open, and Dougie's head peek in. Then he took his head out, and shut the door.  
I frowned slightly, because he didn't come in looking for me.  
I waited until I heard him walk downstairs before turning my light on. I grabbed a different shirt, that stopped above my belly button, and put on capri's.  
Then the three of boys will see my tattoo and belly button ring.  
After changing I quietly slipped downstairs, hearing the boys talk about something random in the living room.  
Before I could go into the living room, the doorbell thing rang.  
I skipped lightly over to the doors, the boys not knowing who answered it.  
I saw a delivery guy carrying a box thing.  
I smiled brightly.  
"Delivery for Kayla and Amy." He said.  
"I'm Kayla." I signed the papers and took the box.  
I put it in the hallway and practically jumped up the stairs.  
I burst into Danny's room and told Amy, "IT'S HERE!" ,then ran back downstairs.

Amy was soon behind me.  
She saw it and came closer.  
We looked at each other and started jumping up and down squealing like 5-year-olds.  
That got the attention of all the boys.  
The walked in, confused faces.  
Then shocked looking at me and Amy. Seeing our piercings and tattoo's.  
Then they saw the box, and were back to confused faces.  
I then picked up the blonde fur ball, aka our new puppy.  
I cuddled it spinning around and around.

Then I handed the puppy to Amy.  
"No." Was what all four boys said at once.  
Amy and I both froze.  
"What?" I asked sadly, looking at Dougie finally.  
He had a stern face, so did the other 3 boys.  
"We are not keeping the puppy." Tom answered.  
"And what the hell is with the piercing and tattoo?!" Harry, all but yelled.  
I looked at Amy, she was looking at Danny. She looked like she was going to cry.  
My eyes stung, and I blinked, trying to hold back the tears.  
"Sorry.." I mumbled, then ran upstairs.  
I heard someone climb up the stairs behind me.  
But I didn't care. I got to my room and slammed the door shut. I heard another door slam shut, I guess it was Amy who was behind me on the stairs.  
I belly flopped onto my bed, and started crying.

They didn't like the dog.  
They didn't like the tattoo.  
They didn't like the piercing.  
They wouldn't like the bill at the end of the month either.

Around half an hour later, I heard someone knock on my door lightly.  
"Go away." I said, slightly muffled by my pillow.  
But I heard the door open, then close. The person walked across the room, and sat beside me, then lied down.  
"We were just shocked." I heard the person say.  
It was Dougie.  
I flipped over and lied on Dougie's chest.  
We just sat there, me listening to Doug's heart beat.  
"We're a couple right.." He said after 10minutes.  
"Ya.." I replied.  
"Don't couples go on dates?" He asked.  
"Mhm.." I mummered.  
"Then..how about me and you go on a first date?" He asked, sitting up. Causing me to as well.  
"And to make it less awkward, we'll invite Amy and Danny." He said, leaning in.  
"So..a double date?" I asked, leaning in as well.  
He kissed me lightly, "Yes." He said, then kissed me again.  
This time with more passion.  
We made out for around 10 minutes before Dougie's stomach growled.  
He blushed while I laughed.  
"Come on, I'll make ya something." I told him, getting up and grabbing his hand. Dragging him out of the room and down to the kitchen. There Harry and Tom sat. I heard Danny and Amy laughing in the living room.

Harry got up and walked over to me, hugging me.  
"I'm sorry for freaking out, I didn't mean to." He said after letting me go.  
"I like them." Dougie said, resting his head on my shoulder, and putting his arms around my waist.  
"Us too." Tom said, while Harry sat at the table. I turned around in Dougie's arms, making him lift his head.  
"Go talk to Amy and Danny about the date, while I make something for your stomach." I said, poking his tummy slightly.  
He sighed, then reluctantly let go of me and walked into the living room.  
A few seconds later I heard two screams. I knew Dougie jumped onto them. As soon as Dougie left, I knew what was coming.

"So you and Dougie looked pretty cozy." I heard Tom say, I turned to see him smirking at me.  
I blushed deeply before getting stuff out for a fruit salad.  
I knew Dougie liked them when I made them. Because I made them a certain way.  
"Aww..she's blushing!" I heard Harry. I turned my head over my shoulder and stuck my tounge out at him.

I turned back to making the salad. I had just grabbed the grapes when I heard Harry and Tom whispering and laughing. I grabbed the bunch of grapes, picked off a few with my free hand, putting them behind my back after I turned around, I smirked evilly at the two McFly boys.

"What.." Harry asked cautiously.  
I threw a grape at each of them.  
"AMBUSH!" Tom yelled before heading to the fridge for fruit.  
All the while me throwing grapes at Harry and Tom.  
Tom tossed a bunch of grapes to Harry before grabbing grapes himself.  
Wow..we must have a lot of grapes..  
I then realized they both had ammo.  
I squealed before running out of the kitchen. Harry and Tom hot on my heels.  
I kept throwing grapes over my shoulder blindly.  
I kept hearing _'ow'_, knowing I hit the target. Of course, I was getting pelted as well. I jumped over the couch, and turned to face the boys running to me.

I felt three quizzical looks on my back.  
I threw more grapes at Harry and Tom before ducking.  
"Surrender!" I yelled at them.  
"NEVER" I heard Harry yell, before he showed up above me.  
I screamed and jumped up, after getting a grape dropped down the front of my shirt.  
"Cheater!" I yelled, laughing.  
"Am not!" He said sticking his tounge out at me.  
I threw a grape at him, and it hit directly between the eyes.  
"Tom..she's cheating! Get her!" He yelled at his partner.  
"UNFAIR! Two against one!" I said before running to the backyard.

I had 5grapes left.  
I turned around and threw three of them.  
Two of them hitting the target.(They had followed me out.)  
The third hit the door.  
I quickly turned around before tripping, the last two grapes flying in the air.  
I was met with the cold and painful grass.  
"Ow.." I said painfully. "Okay, we give! She's hurt!" Harry said.  
I flipped onto my back, seeing Dougie towering over me.  
"Hi..." I said, waving slightly.  
"Hey, he said, before grabbing my hand and lifting me up.

By this time, all of us were outside.  
"Dougie..your fruit salad's in the kitchen..but there isn't many grapes in it." I said laughing.  
He laughed and walked inside to grab his salad.  
The came back outside with 7 forks in hand.  
"Dig in." He said smiling, handing everyone a fork before sitting on the deck.

* * *

Okay, I'm on the fourth page.  
I'll stop here.  
And let Frankie write a bit, then she can mention the date..  
Ohhh..how will that go??  
Bye!  
-FallennAngel


	18. Puppy Love

**Disclaimer: bite us**

**Chapter 18**

**The other side of things**

I picked up our puppy and giggled as it licked my face.

"NO!" I hear all the guys voices say. I was ready to cry. How could they not like the puppy. I ran up stairs and landed on my bed. My head on my pillow. I felt a tear fall out.

I felt a body lay next to me. "Baby, its not that we don't want a puppy its just that… we're always gone you know?" Danny said making me smile when he began to stroke my hair. Man did I love it when he did this.

A couple hours later me and Danny were on the couch talking about the puppy. I saw the maniacs running past me with grapes at hand and throwing them at each other. I couldn't help but to giggle. Danny was laughing harder than I.

We followed the gang out to the front yard and jumped on them.

"What the frig were you guys doing with grapes?!" I asked punching the idiots.

"Wha? It was fun!" Tom tried to be brave. I just punched him harder. "ow"

"That's whatcha get you bonehead. Now I have to clean the mess up!" I got up and headed for the kitchen and started cleaning up. Not too long after I started cleaning up Danny was in there helping me. He was blowing his bubbles again, so I assumed he was bored.

"Danny, if you're bored then why are you in here?" I asked throwing the trash away.

"Because I love being with you." He said picking me up. I couldn't help but to giggle.

He started to tickle my sides making me giggle even more.

"STOP THAT TICKLES!!" I pleaded. He threw me on his bed. I laughed at his smirk. I gently kicked him in the groin playfully. I skipped out of the room running for the bathroom and grabbed a box full of tampons.

When he came around the corner looking for me I threw one at him. It landed right in his big mouth. I giggled slightly. "You bonehead." I said moving closer to him removing the tampon from his mouth.

Sandy crawled between our feet whimpering. I picked her up. "Hello Sandy" She licked my face. I giggled like a little child. Sandy started to wiggle like crazy so I handed her to Danny who just looked at her like she had some kind of disease.

"Danny hold sandy!" I said in a stern voice.

"Buutt…" He pleaded.

"No butts you bonehead!"

He took her from me and petted her. I laughed at him. He was holding Sandy upside down. That sexy bonehead geesh…

Kayla came in the hall with Dougie right behind her. She started bursting out laughing. She snatched Sandy from Danny and skipped to Dougie's room. Dougie followed with a smirk on his face.

"So…" Danny said before kissing me gently on my lips. I skipped to his room and went in his closet and shut the door and changed into his t-shirt. I walked out holding all my clothes except my knickers and walked to my room to put them in the hamper. I ran back to his room plopping on top of him.

We laid on the bed for about ten minutes before we went under the covers. I kissed him gently before falling asleep. I felt his hand wrap around my waist pulling my closer to him.

I woke up at about 11:30. Danny was smiling at me like a mad man. He began to stroke my hair. I kissed him. He pulled me closer. I giggled slightly at his touch.

"It's about time you woke up…" Danny said before kissing me so passionately. I played with his hair for a while. Then I felt something furry touch my leg.

"Danny was that you?" I asked. He shook his head. I saw Sandy coming up. I giggled before picking her up and petting her. She started to bite at me playfully. She jumped off the bed and headed for the door. I followed her.

Danny was following me. We went out side to let Sandy go pee. When Sandy was done we went back inside. I began to make us bacon and eggs. I added the cheese to the eggs before putting the eggs in three plates (one plate was for Sandy) and put bacon on me and Danny's. I placed Sandy's plate on the ground in front of her. I sat next to Danny and started to eat.

"This is really good babe." He said before kissing me on the nose. When we finished eating we put the plates in the sink.

I headed for my room to change. I changed into a denim skirt and a black halter. I combed my hair before going to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and applied my make-up. I saw Danny step behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck. I giggled slightly.

I stepped out of the bathroom maybe 3 minutes later making Danny brush his teeth. I saw Dougie, Kayla, Tom, and Harry sitting in the living room looking half awake.

"Hello people," I said sitting on Kayla/Harry. I would've been able to get Dougie in on this if he hadn't run for it when he saw me go for the sit.

They all mumbled a hello. "Get you fat arse off of me!" Kayla said pushing me onto Harry's lap. I stood up and smiled at her before tickling her. She was awake now.

I saw Danny walk in and I backed down. Smiling I walked over to him before asking, "Danny, can you take me out today?" I had my puppy dog eyes out.

"Sure babe why not…" He said picking me up and headed out side with me in his arms.

**Tanis, don't hit me. I love you bundles (I think)**

**This is it I think….**

**Your turn:D**


	19. Its a TDHK Day!

Remember our goal Frankie  
Try to get to it for the next chapter, now I'll try and make this longer. Because when I was freaking out on her, I got a brill idea!  
So on with the story!  
And hopefully I can update the others!

Disclaimer: I'd rather they not bite us..so bite..yourself..hehe

Chapter 19  
Its a TDHK Day!

So Danny and Amy pretty much ditched us. And well Tom, Dougie and Harry were ignoring me right now. I sighed and went up to my room, Sandy trailing behind me.  
She jumped onto my bed while I chose what I was going to wear.  
I ended up choose a a skirt that went down to my knee's. It was a deep blue with faded green parts. If I twirled it would go all around. I used a colourful scarf as a belt.  
Then I slipped on a deep green with faded blue halter top. I left my hair down, a dap of lip gloss and I was done.  
I posed in front of Sandy, who barked in approval. I laughed and picked her up, spinning around once.  
Still laughing me and Sandy headed downstairs and out onto the deck.  
It was sunny and bright outside. I put Sandy down, jumped onto the grass, yes barefoot, and putting my arms in the air, I took a deep breath before twirling around like a 5-year-old.  
Soon I got dizzy and collapsed onto the ground, laughing without a care in the world.  
I heard foot steps come closer. I opened my eyes to see three boys looking down at my like I was crazy.  
"Hello giants!" I said, waving. The three boys, Harry, Tom and Dougie, looked at each other before looking at me.  
"Are you high? Or drunk?" Harry asked me.  
I sat up rolling my eyes. "Yes Harry, I'm high and drunk. Because I so do those type of things." I said, sarcastic dripping off my words.  
"Well..your acting.." Tom started.  
"Childish." Dougie said, grinning and pulling me up into his arms.  
"And you don't?" I asked him, kissing his nose. Then I wiggled out of his grip.  
"I have an idea." I told them. They looked at each other, before sighing, then looking at me.  
"What would that be?" Tom asked, picking up Sandy for once.  
"We are going to have a TDHK day!" I said, smiling brightly.  
"A what?" All three of the said at the same time.  
"A Tom, Dougie, Harry, Kayla day. I made it up this morning." I said heading for inside.  
"Now grab your shoes, were going out! Sandy honey, you have to stay home." I told her. Then I ran up the stairs to grab my dark blue flip-flops.  
"Hey make sure one of you have some money okay? I don't have pockets, and I don't want to carry a purse." I told them, writing a quick note in case the two love birds came back early.

I heard someone running up the stairs. I went to the hall to be met with Dougie's arms. I snuggled into his chest. I peeked over his shoulder to see Tom, with Sandy still in his arms. I guess Harry's buying.  
My stomach let out a little growl. Harry was at the bottom of the stairs at that exact moment. And all the boys looked at me. I just blushed and buried my head into Dougie's chest.  
"First stop, lunch." Tom said. Dougie just kissed my forehead and made me move back. Then he put his arm around my waist and we headed out the door. First I turned around to lock the door, then threw the key at Tom.  
He was most likely to not lose it. Then we headed out walking down the streets. It wasn't busy, and no body bothered us. And I kept hearing people whisper about how cute me and Dougie were. I just blushed slightly. The boys were engrossed in a conversation, about who knows what, so they didn't hear the whispers.  
I just shook my head and lifted it to the sky. Not a cloud in the sky, it truly was the perfect day.  
I slipped out of Dougie's grasp, I don't think he noticed anyways.  
I waited till they were a bit ahead, before running across the street and kept running, dodging people and ran till I got to the place I wanted to go to.  
It was a nice little café. It had a patio and they food was to die for.  
I ordered some fries then sat outside at a table on the patio. Five minutes later I heard my cell ring. I had it hooked on my skirt. I picked it up.  
"Bonjour, ceci le café fançais, peut-il j'est-il vous aider?"(Translation: Hello, this is the French café, may I help you?)  
"Shit.." Tom whispered. "Uh..sorry wrong number." He said before hanging up. I let out a laugh.  
_'Thank god I remember my French.'_ I though to myself.  
The waitress brought over my fries and Root Beer. "Thanks." I told her, smiling.  
She nodded before going to another table.  
I called Tom's cell number. "So Tom, I take it you don't remember your French?" I asked him, smiling and taking a fry and munching on it.  
"What?! That was you?" He asked, I could tell he was angry, but he was also happy it was a joke.  
"Celui et seul!"(Translation: The one and only!) I told him, once again in French.  
"Uh.." He said.  
"I'm at the café on the corner of Peebles St.(Not real, fake!)" I told him. "Hurry up, I'm lonely." I hung up before he could say anything.  
Five minutes later, they were sitting at the table. Steal _my_ fries.  
Well after they were all gone, we headed to the downtown area. There was a market going on, and I wanted to check out some stuff.  
We were halfway through, and each of us had all bought something. I bought a cowboy hat, that went great with my outfit. Harry got a guy necklace. Tom got a new belt, since Dougie stole his and threw it in the trash before leaving the café. And Dougie got something he wouldn't show anyone. Not even me.  
We were all just joking around and having a good time. Only two people came up to us asking for a autograph. When they did, I would just go to a stall and pretend I wasn't with them. I always felt awkward when I was with them and got asked.  
We were now currently walking through the food area. Dougie was walking behind me, both arms around my waist, head resting on the top of my hat. Harry and Tom were walking to different stalls. If Dougie wanted to got to one, he would direct me.

Suddenly I saw two familiar people ahead, laughing at something.  
It was Amy and Danny. I guess they choose to come here as well. I smiled at the sight. Dougie was eating, so he didn't see them. But Amy and Danny looked so happy together. They just had this..glow!  
"What you looking at hun?" He asked me, putting his head on my shoulder. It felt nice when he called me that.  
"Danny and Amy." I told him, not taking my gaze off them. He followed my gaze and saw them.  
"They look happy." He said quietly. "I know..isn't it great?" I asked. I felt him nod his head.  
"Come on." He said, making me move forwards, towards the two people. I suddenly had a great idea.  
I slipped out of Dougie's grip, Danny's back was to me. I ran and jumped onto it. I guess instinctively, he grabbed my legs. We used to jump on them all the time. At first he was scared, but then he saw my face and started grinning. He twirled me around till Dougie got there.  
"Hey mate, your girlfriend jumped me." He said laughing. He let go of my legs while I jumped off.  
I then walked over to Amy, hugging her tightly.  
"Cute hat!" She said. We always loved old type of clothing.  
"Come on, I want to show you something up here." I told her grabbing her hand and dragging her to the direction we came from. Leaving the two boys behind.  
The TDHK day, turned into a TDDHAK day. It was great.

* * *

I'll stop here!  
Frankie..your up!  
Try and stay in the downtown area for a bit.  
Because its the 'Perfect Day'.  
Bye!  
-FallennAngel 


	20. Whoa

**Disclaimer: We have yet to buy McFly so no not yet siiigh**

**Bored-dum has consumed me.**

**Chapter 20**

**Whoa**

I was still laughing at the bubbles Danny was making like he always did when he was bored when Kayla came for me. I followed her cautiously as she practically dragged me to a jewelry store. I eyeballed the window. I then saw what she was pointing at. I dropped my jaw at the set. It was gorgeous. The necklace was silver with colourful diamonds scattered all through it and IT WAS ON SALE!

We skipped in and bought one. Kayla was exiting the story when I stopped and saw this necklace I wanted to get Danny. I quickly paid for it and ran after her. She of course was in the food court confusing the guys with French. I laughed as I skipped up behind Tom and covered his eyes.

"Ciao il ragazzo di Tommy scommetteva che non conoscete chi questo è." I said giggling. (Translation: Hello Tommy Boy bet you don't know who this is.) (By the way this is Italian.) The others were laughing. Tom then removed my hands from his face and looked over at me. He then pulled me by the arm and placed me on his lap. Danny was just laughing at this.

"Now Amy… do you really think it is nice to confuse me?" Tom asked making sure I didn't go any where. I looked over at Danny pleading with my eyes and he simply gave me 'the you're soo on your own on this one' look. "Answer me Amy!" Tom said poking me in the side. I squirmed a little.

"Yes I do think it is nice to confuse you Tommy boy… that's why both Kayla and I do it… just to annoy you." I laughed. "Tom let me go! I answered you!" He let go and I quickly got up and ran to Danny who let me in open armed. I hugged him as his arm snaked around my waist.

"Amy, what's in the bag???" Danny asked trying to look inside of the bag. I pulled it away.

"No peaking you'll see it when we get home!" I said kissing his cheek.

We spent about three more hours at the mall until Danny and I decided to leave. Amy and Dougie had ventured off and Harry was in Drums-R-Us while Tom was trying to hook up with random females walking by.

Danny and I sat in front of the television watching Spongebob because I allowed Danny to choose what channel and I pulled out the box that contained the necklace for Danny. I handed it to him. He looked at me then opened the box. In it there was a silver necklace with a cross on it. On the cross was Jesus. Seeing I stole his other cross necklace I wanted to pay him back for the first necklace and the money I borrowed from him during our shopping spree.

He put it on before turning to me and saw my new necklace on me. He smiled at it before kissing me. It was a passionate kiss but not too passionate if that makes sense. I slowly began to run my fingers through his hair. He held my face right below my ears and kissed me more. I kissed him back as we slowly began to fall back so I was lying on my back with my head on the arm of the couch and Danny on top of me.

We continued kissing like this for a while until I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, and I knew exactly what this meant. I carefully opened my mouth and felt his tongue enter. I felt it rubbing against my tongue as if it were trying to find something in my mouth and it tickled. I slightly giggled but was careful not to break our kiss.

"And kids that's how it went down" The television said before cutting off. I heard the door shut and I knew we weren't alone, and I take it so did Danny because he slowly pulled away from the kissed and looked up.

I turned my head and saw Kayla, Dougie, Harry, and Tom starring at us smiling like crazy. We both shot up knowing we wouldn't be able to do that kind of kissing again anytime soon. We walked over to them and smiled back. I looked over at Danny whose arm was finding its way around my waist. He winked at me. I smiled even bigger.

"Why are you guys looking at us like that?!" I asked crossing my arms across my chest. I saw Tom pretending to whistle, and Harry picked his nose…Eww. Dougie was whispering something in Kayla's ear that made her giggle.

"Ohh I don't know Amy darling… you and Danny were only having a snogging session on the couch while Spongebob was on. You so are going to have these looks from us for a while," Kayla said taking me into the kitchen.

I pouted slightly as I opened the fridge. "So what was Dougie telling you?" I asked looking over at Kayla who was eating fresh grapes.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that…" I grabbed a coke before glaring at her. "Oh alright he was saying cute you two look together and he asked when were we ever going to kiss like that."

I giggled. "You're kidding." I drank some of the pop. She shook her head.

"Nope…" She said skipping out. I followed her. I jumped on Tom's lap and she jumped on Harry. Both were playing video games and we made them do horrible while Danny and Dougie were winning.

**Tanis darling your turn :P**


	21. Beach Time!

Okay...Frankie pressured me into it!  
Ha ha! Jk!!

Disclaimer: I don't think I'm even going to bother anymore!

Chapter 21  
Beach Time!

We walked back into the living room where the boys currently occupied. Amy sat on Tom and I took Harry. We basically helped Dougie and Danny win. Tom and Harry both let out a groan.  
"Can I help you?" Harry asked, leaning back in the couch. I put my finger on my chin like I was thinking before shaking my head. He just looked at me. "Then can you get off me?" I once again looked like I was thinking, before shaking my head. "Can you even talk?" He asked. I nodded my head yes. "Then why don't you?" I shrugged my shoulders at him. He let out a big sigh. "Dougie please get your girlfriend off me." I mocked a shocked face. "You want to get rid of me? But I love you Harry!" I said, before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. I could hear Danny and Dougie laughing behind me. "But sorry to break it to ya, your just not comfy." I said before jumping off and skipping over to Dougie. "But him on the other hand.." I said pointing at Dougie, then I sat on his lap, him wrapping his arms around my waist. "He's comfy" I said smiling. Amy sat on Danny's laugh as well. We turned the TV on and just lazed around.

(FAST FORWARD NEXT DAY!)  
We all had just finished eating breakfast, which me and Amy made.  
It was beautiful out. No clouds, bluer then blue sky, sun shining. I looked around at the four boys, all flopped around the living room. Amy was sitting normally. "Okay..no!"  
That got the five heads to look at me. "No what?" Harry asked.  
"We are not staying like this! Get up! We are going to the beach! Go get dressed." I said, grabbing Amy's hand and dragging her to my room.  
"I know we got new bikini's so lets wear those. The saying goes, if you got it, flaunt it. And we so got it!" I said giggling. Amy joined in. We changed into our new bikini's and put a pair of shorts over the bottoms. We each grabbed our beach bags, put a towel, sun tan lotion, magazine's, cellphone, and iPod's in. We put sunglasses on, looked at each other. Nodding in approval. We slipped on a pair of flip-flops and headed down to the boys. They were already in shorts and sandal's, towels around their neck. They were acting like guys, but when Tom say us, his mouth dropped, and the three boys followed his gaze, their mouths dropped open.  
"Doug, I don't think we can let our girls out like this." He said, wrapping his arm around Amy after we had walked down the stairs. "Whys that?" I asked them, Dougie putting his arm around my waist.  
"Your to damn sexy." Dougie said, resting his head on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, Amy and I broke free of the boys grip, hooked arms and walked out the door, "Lock up!" I called back behind my shoulder. We headed for the convertible.(Pretend the have one!)

We arrived at the beach, not to many people were there, but a good number was there. No one seemed to care, or notice, that McFly was there. Or they were letting them relax. We found a nice spot and me and Amy set up our towels, deciding to tan a bit. The boys dropped their stuff, took of their shoes and ran for the water. We laughed watching them try to trip each other, in the end, Harry was the only one standing. He waved at his, doing his little victory dance. We waved back.  
"Your number one!" I called to him.  
Then Danny, Dougie and Tom tackled him. That was the start of a water fight.  
And the start of our tanning session.  
We were just relaxing when suddenly Amy spoke up.  
"If I weren't so sure of you liking Dougie, I would think you and Harry were flirting." She said, looking at me. I stared back.  
"Well if I wasn't sure liked Danny so much, I would think that you and Tom were flirting." I shot back.  
But that got me thinking..were me and Harry flirting.  
And I guess Amy was thinking the same thing, but with her and Tom.

* * *

I have to stop here and let Frankie write!  
Have fun hun!(Rhymed!)  
-FallennAngel 


	22. Flirtatious being

**Tanis sooo dead you are :P**

**Disclaimer: same as others.**

**Chapter 22**

**Flirtatious being**

Kayla had really got me thinking about me flirting with Tom. I have been flirting with him lately. Hey its in my nature and he is a good looking guy and Danny knows its nothing shoot he probably hasn't noticed it. There is nothing wrong with it.

I stood up and slid off my shorts and ran for the ocean. When I got in I soon jumped on Tom's back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Danny, Dougie, and Harry all looked over at me and started laughing.

"What?" I heard Tom ask. I then got off his back and moved closer to Danny who wrapped his arm around my neck and tried to get on my back. "Why are you trying to get on my back?"

"Why were you on Tom's back instead of mine?" Danny asked with his serious face on. I looked over at Tom then at Danny.

"Danny, are you jealous?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest. I saw his face drop four inches.

"Why would I be jealous of Tom?" Danny asked picking me up.

"Danny, do you think I like Tom more than a friend because if you do please tell me. I don't think you should be holding secrets from your _girlfriend_." I said peering down upon him. The guys all got quiet.

"No… and I'm not!" Danny said putting me down.

"Daniel… oh it is on." I said moving back over to Tom who I guess out of instinct put his arm around me to protect me. I wrapped my arm around his waist moving closer to him. I was so going to prove to them how much of a flirt I could be.

Kayla just started to come closer to the ocean when I grabbed Tom's hand and headed for the land to get a drink out of the cooler the guys brought.

"Wait… did I miss something?" She asked as she moved closer to Dougie.

I bent down to the cooler and grabbed two sodas and handed one to Tom. I sat down and looked over at him and smiled. He sat down next to me and smiled back as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Is something wrong between you and Danny?" He asked. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Oh no nothing… its just you're like my best guy friend and you know he's like getting so agitated over stuff we've always done you know?" I said taking a sip of the cool coke.

A few moments later I stood up and headed for the ocean. I heard Tom coming after me. "Amy, you know you can come to me if you need something or you need to talk right?" He asked walking along side of me.

"Yeah Tommy Boy I do know that…" I said as I skipped over to the water. I jumped on Danny's back and started to whisper in his ear "Danny, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings like that babe…" I felt his arm touch my own and I smiled.

A few hours later the sun had started to go down and the six of us decided to go out to supper. We chose a quiet pizza parlor. We all sat at the round booth which was a semi-circle and everyone could see everyone. I sat next to Danny and Tom while Kayla sat next to Dougie and Harry.

We quietly ate for the thirty minutes we were there and the drive back home was quiet. When we got home I went to take a nap. As I woke up for my forty-five minute nap I heard noise downstairs not like I didn't expect to. They were once again playing x-box and Kayla was sitting on Harry making Dougie, Danny, and Tom win like last night. I decided I should help out my baby and walked over to Tom and sat on his lap. He looked over at me and smiled some.

"Can I help you" He said wrapping his arms around me and tickling me on the stomach. I started to giggle. He poked me in the side and I squirmed as my response. "Oh so you won't tell me eh?" He poked me a little harder.

"Ow! Thomas Fletcher!" I hit him hard on the head.

"What? I didn't do anything!" He said smirking. I smiled at him and poked him hard on the chest.

"Right…." I said before going over to my victorious Danny and kissing him passionately on the lips getting disgusted looks from everyone else. Kayla sighed before taking Dougie's hand and running upstairs.

As I sat on Danny's lap Sandy jumped upon my own. I was petting her for a good twenty minutes until she moved over to Harry. Typiskt of her.

"Night guys…" I said getting off of Danny and heading upstairs. I crawled into bed after saying my prayers. I soon heard I know on my door. "Come in" I said laying my head back on my pillow.

Tom walked in smiling. He shut the door behind him and sat on my bed. "Night Amy…" He leaned over and kissed me on my lips. I was so appalled. I punched him hard on my shoulder telling him to get out and sat on my bed thinking about what had just happened.

"KAYLA!!!!" I screamed. When she came in and sat next to me I explained everything. She just looked at me funnily before speaking.

"See I told you the two of you flirt!" She said before skipping off.

**Hahalalalhahahalala ok don't ask and for those of you who don't know what typiskt is it's typical ;)**

**Frankie:D**


	23. Run!

Weeee!

Disclaimer: We wish..oh how we wish! Really we had a conversation with Sofie about how we wished we owned them

Chapter 23  
Run!

I took Dougie upstairs so we could be alone for a bit. We were in his room, me sitting between his legs. We were just sitting and talking, kissing once in a while.  
Suddenly, "KAYLA!!!!" I sighed, before kissing Dougie one more time and heading to Amy's room. After she had told me everything, I looked at her funny. Before leaving to go back to Dougie I said, "See I told you the two of you flirt!" Then I skipped out of her room, going back to Dougie's, smiling when I saw Dougie there pouting like a five-year-old. I umped on the bed and crawled up to him, smirking. Then slowly, and teasingly I kissed him, only for a short second. He smiled after I had pulled back, leaning in again, I leaned back. He start pouting again. I couldn't resist. So we basically made out for 10 minutes. Then we lied down to go to sleep, but before I went to sleep he asked me something. "Your not flirting with anyone else are you?" He asked, I looked over at him, he looked truly worried. I kissed him on the lips one more time. "I have to be truthful and say, I have no clue." He smiled that I was at least being truthful, "I promise to tell you if I do, okay?" He nodded and I snuggled into him, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to emptiness beside me. I quickly went and changed into a skirt and a tank top, brushing my hair leaving it, then headed downstairs. I saw Tom and Harry there. I guess Amy was still asleep. But that didn't explain where Dougie or Danny were.  
I heard footsteps behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Amy already dressed as well.  
She blinked, realizing that there was only two McFly boys. She sent a quick glare at Tom before heading to the fridge. I took a seat next to Harry at the table. He looked over at me, seeing something was wrong. "Hey.." He said quietly.  
I gave him a small smile. "Do you know were Dougie or Danny are?" I asked him. He shook his head. "They were gone when I woke up."  
"Oh..okay." I said before getting up and headed to the deck. I sat down on the edge, my feet dangling. I was looking down at the grass when I heard light foot steps coming from behind me. A few seconds later Amy was beside me.  
"Forgive him." I said. She looked at me. "Forgive Tom, he didn't know." She let out a little sigh, agreeing with what I just said. "Come on, let's get our mind of the two missing boneheads." I said, smiling for real for once this morning. I stood up, pulling her up as well. We linked arms and walked in, laughing at our sudden change in mood. Tom instantly came up to Amy, already trying to get on her good side. Since his back was to me I mouthed to Amy, 'Tease him.', then winked at her. She winked back, and I guess Tom thought it was for him, because he started to move towards her. She let out a giggle and ducked away from him, running away. I felt someone coming up behind me, knew Harry was going to try and catch me, so I quickly ran, me and Amy both hid behind the couch. Covering our mouths, stifling a giggle.  
We heard someone clear their throat. We looked up seeing Harry and Tom peering down at us.  
Amy and I looked at each other before both yelling, "RUN!", then we jumped up and ran towards the stairs before the boys could catch us.

As we ran past the hallway closet I stopped, pulling Amy with me, into the small space.  
She let out a quiet yelp, and but we managed to not make a sound after jumping in. We heard foot steps go past, then go up the stairs.  
I peeped my head out, seeing no one there, I grabbed Amy's hand and dashed out. We hid in the corner behind the chair. A few minutes later the foot steps were coming down the stairs. They walked past us to go outside. I covered my mouth to get rid of a giggle.  
We snuck out of our hiding spot, going sitting on the couch. We waited until they came back in.  
"I have no clue where they are anymore." I heard Harry say to Tom.  
"I wonder wh-" Tom stopped there because both him and Harry screamed from shock, seeing us sitting on the couch.  
I burst out laughing, Amy right along with me. "Oh..oh my.." I couldn't finish what I was trying to say because I was laughing to hard. Both of us stopped laughing, as we had gotten hit in the head with a pillow. We looked up, seeing Both Harry and Tom smiling evilly. I instantly jumped up and over the couch..well in the air, Harry catching me, because I almost fell..and well I was aiming for him.

"Hello there pretty girl." He told me. "Oh I'm pretty am I? I thought I was hideously ugly!" I said to him. Harry gave me a weird look, before putting me down.  
"You..ugly? Those don't go together in the same sentence unless your saying something like, 'Your ugly, but you, your gorgeous.'"  
I could tell he was directing the last part at me. I blushed at that. I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him.  
"Thank you." He rested his head on top of mine, putting his arms around me.  
"Any time." He replied. I broke free from his embrace. Going to join the other two around the tv.  
We popped in a movie, and sat down. Amy sat down, and Tom came to sit beside her, I guess she had forgiven him.  
I sat next to Harry. So then we both weren't lonely.

We weren't very far into the movie before I decided to go get popcorn and drinks. I quickly got up heading to the kitchen, I felt Harry's gaze on my back, no not my butt.  
I made some popcorn and grabbed four cans of soda. I went back to the living room, handing two soda's and a bowl of popcorn to Tom and Amy. Then went back to my spot, giving Harry a soda, and he took the popcorn so I could get comfy quicker. Finally we all relaxed..well Amy and Tom were flirting some more...

* * *

Ending here!  
Well my turn is..  
Frankie darling, your up to bat..well write!  
-ME! 


	24. Confused!

**Chapter 24**

**Confusion**

I leaned into Tom as I continued to watch the amazing Spongebob at work. I saw that Harry's arm was carefully snaking its way around Kayla's neck and muffled a giggle that's when I realized Tom's arm was around my neck too. I reached into the bowl of popcorn and touched something as smooth as a baby's bottom… wait that's Tom's hand. I looked over at Kayla she was smiling like crazy; her hand in the bowl of popcorn right next to Harry's.

Tom sipped his drink and accidentally spilt it all down his face. I laughed at him before grabbing the paper towels and wiped his face carefully and down the front of his shirt. I giggled at his clumsiness and the fact that now his shirt was sticking to his skin. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in to the kitchen.

I patted unto the counter implying him to sit on it and once he did I said, "Take off your shirt Tom." I said standing in between his legs. He slowly took off his shirt revealing his star tattoo. I smiled at it before grabbing a wet rag and wiping his chest. Soon the sticky coke was off of him. I walked to the freezer and took out four popsicles. I handed Tom one smiling, "for the patient…"

I skipped to the living with throwing Kayla a watermelon flavored Popsicle and throwing Harry orange flavored leaving me with strawberry flavored. I sat down where I was before and sucked on the Popsicle engrossed on the movie the popped in while me and Tom were in the kitchen… Back to the Future.

Tom came in childishly sucking on his grape flavored Popsicle and sat next to me. I laughed at him simply because he still had his shirt off. I looked over at the other couch and saw Kayla head on Harry's chest watching the TV screen, but not paying attention. Harry was stroking her hair blankly as her watched the movie.

I lay down with my legs on top of Tom's and had my head on the arm of the couch. I felt, a couple of minutes later, Tom moving around so he too was laying down on his side watching the movie but he was behind me with his arm draped around my waist. I smiled at his gentle touch unknowingly moving closer to him.

I felt his eyes burn the back of my head and turned around so I was now facing him. His arm was still around my waist. I smiled at him before putting my head into his chest and gently falling asleep in his arms. I felt his thumb rubbing my lower back and smiled softly at his touch once more.

Meanwhile, as I was asleep in Tom's arm Harry and Kayla were doing flirting of their own. They were now lying in the same position as me and Tom. Harry was now inconspicuously kissing her on the neck making her feel really droopy. She too slipped into a slumber in his arms.

I heard the guys talking softly under their breaths trying not to wake Kayla and me up. I mumbled something inaudible.

"Tom, this is great… we have the two of them in our arms…" Harry said with a smiled plastered on his face. I heard Tom laugh.

"Not if Danny and Dougie find out mate…" Tom said rubbing my back making me giggle in my sleep.

"How are they going to find out? It's not like we're going to tell, and its not like the girls will tell them… they'll tell each other everything, but not their own boyfriends…" Harry said still stroking Kayla's hair. She too started to giggle.

"They could find out if they barge in and find them in our arms like this." Tom said. This made me wake up but with my eyes still shut.

I then opened my eyes and sat up. I looked over towards Kayla and she was doing the same. I rubbed my eyes before standing up and linking arms with her and walking up stairs to her room. I plopped on her bed giggling. She did the same.

"Kayla, I think I like Tom…" I said blankly before hiding my face in my palms. She just looked at me laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked looking up at her.

"It's just that… I think I like Harry…or well I like to flirt with him," She said hiding her own face in her palms. I got to thinking.

"What will Dougie and Danny think of us? This was so not supposed to happen. How do we tell them?" I thought out loud.

"I don't know… We won't tell them… we'll let the play its self out…" She said. I laughed before running down stairs and plopping on top of Tom who was looking as if he didn't know what had happened.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" I yelled before running into the kitchen and opening the door. I jumped out onto the lawn running to find a place to hide. I saw Kayla running past with Harry behind her. Tom was following them when he spotted me. I ran back for the house but when I got to the door it was locked. I then ran for the pond behind it.

I got on the dock and saw Tom running towards me. I panicked. I jumped in with Tom jumping in after me. He landed on top of me. I giggled before jumping on his back for support.

"Now you're it…" Tom said. I moved so I was in front of him and smiled. I splashed him and he splashed me back. We played the splashing game for a while until I found my self feeling funnier and funnier by the minute. This feeling I knew for I felt it around Danny all the time, but now I'm feeling it around Tom as well. This was something new.

Tom was moving closer to me, and I felt his hand touching my lower back pulling me closer to him. I willingly moved to him putting my two hands on his chest smiling. He smiled his goofy smile at me and pecked my cheek. I smiled at him. Before I knew it I had the urge to kiss him, but I couldn't cheat on Danny and I definitely couldn't cheat on him with one of his best friends. Two good things would get ruined out of it: a friendship and a relationship. But I also wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him out of pleasure not a kiss out of the blue.

We were moving closer. My heart was beating faster. My mind was running wild. I looked up into Tom's deep brown eyes and saw he was just as confused as me. I wrapped my arms around his neck firmly and I felt his arms wrap tighter around my waist. I giggled before I saw him leaning in 90 waiting for me to go the remaining 10 and surprisingly, through my confusion and my wonder I leant forward the remaining way and I felt our lips touching. Now I was really confused.

"Well… well… well… look who's cheating on Danny…" I heard two people saying. I looked up to find Harry and Kayla peering down on me and Tom. My face dropped but then I saw Harry's arm wrapped around Kayla's waist and his hand was in her back pants pocket. I dropped my jaw.

"I could say the same back to you!" I said looking straight at where his hand was to remind them as to what I was talking about. Both their faces flushed.

Hours later I just now started to take my shower. When I got out I immediately wrapped the towel around my body and opened the bathroom door to see a blond headed cutie starring up at me.

"Sandy… baby…" I picked her up and looked for Tom. "TOM!!" I called as I walked into my room with my towel still on.

I let Sandy go when Tom walked in. His eye widened when he saw me in only a towel. I sat on my bed laughing at him and motioned him to sit next to me. When he sat next to me I finally sighed.

"Tom, we can't let Danny or Dougie know about what happened. I'm just so confused and well… I think I liked it, but you know I still love Danny… I… I'm sorry for teasing you like this…" I said. I looked over prepared to see a hurt face but was surprised to see an understanding one. I smiled before pecking his cheek. At that he left my room for me to change into my pj's.

I skipped down stairs in my short sweat short and a black tank top. I sat next to Tom and watched him and Harry playing Halo 2 on their x-box. I laughed at how horrible they were. I grabbed Tom's controller and showed him how to play. I kicked Harry's white ass at it before saying goodnight and running upstairs wondering where Danny and Dougie were at.


	25. Fights and Going Away?

Ohh...so whats going on with Kayla and Harry? And Amy and Tom? Who knows...seriously me and Frankie don't even know! I have no clue what I'm going to write right now, and then I'm in suspense for her chapter. Well I'm 'in the zone' sort of, so here we go!!

Chapter 25  
Fights and Going Away?

I was laying in bed, wondering where Dougie and Danny were. I heard Tom, Amy and Harry downstairs.  
Harry.  
Did I like him..no..I like Dougie..ugh!  
I turned over and put my face into my pillow screaming. I heard someone go upstairs, probably Amy.  
I decided to send Dougie a text message.  
_Where R U?-K  
_I waited five minutes. No answer.  
"Stupid Dougie." I muttered. "Your calling Dougie stupid now?" I heard Harry say. I sat up seeing him in my door way.  
"When..how.." I stuttered. He laughed walking over to my bed and sitting beside me.  
"Right before you called Dougie stupid." "Oh.." "You okay?" He asked concerned.  
I put my head on his shoulder, feeling his arm go around my waist.  
"I have no clue." I let out a sigh. He kissed my head before saying, "Anytime at all, you can talk to me okay?" I just nodded my head.  
"Okay, now go to sleep." He said, getting up. I lied down, and Harry fidgeted before quickly kissing me on the lips and heading out. I sat there shocked.

I waited five minutes before heading to Amy's room. I lied down beside her before saying, "Amy.." She sat up startled. But when she saw it was me beside her she lied back down. "What's up?"  
"He kissed me." "Who?" "Harry." "Really?" "Yup." "Did you enjoy it?" ".." "Kayla?" "Yes.."  
"I'm horrible girlfriend!" I said flipping onto my stomach. "Puh-lease! I kissed Tom willingly!" We both sighed.  
"Lets worry about it tomorrow." "Then go back to your own bed." Fine." "Fine." "Alright then." "Bye!" I laughed at her. "Bye!" Then I headed back to my room.  
I was awake for at least another half hour before drifting off. I woke up slightly feeling someone kiss my forehead. I saw Dougie leaving my room. I looked at the clock, in bright red numbers it said, 1:00 am.  
"Their home late.." I whispered before falling back asleep.

The next morning I didn't bother getting dressed, but I put my hair up in a clip. So I walked downstairs in baggy pj bottoms and an over-sized t-shirt. I headed for the living room. I saw Harry there. I sat beside him, leaning on him. I let out a big yawn. He wrapped his arm around me, rubbing his arm up and down my arm. "Tired?" I nodded my head. He let out a laugh.  
"They came home, around 1am." I told him. I looked at him, he seemed shocked. "They left early..and came home really late..what were they doing?" He asked, mainly to himself.  
"I have no clue," I snuggled into him more, "But I'm tired." I said before falling asleep again.  
A bit later, I heard angry whispers.  
"Why is she there then?" I heard a voice say angrily. It was Dougie. "She came and sat beside me, we talked a bit then she fell asleep!" It was Harry. "Snuggled up to you!" Dougie replied. "She did, not me!" Harry said. I decided to wake up. My eyes fluttered open. Dougie was standing there, looking mighty mad. Both of them didn't seem to know I was awake. "Sure it was her." Dougie said rolling his eyes.  
"Dougie it was me, I was tired and slightly cold, and I snuggled up to him, falling asleep. I'm sorry." I said, both boys noticing I'm awake now. Before one of them could reply I got up and headed to the kitchen. I saw Amy in there alone. I felt my eyes start to sting. I sat beside her, putting my arms on the table and my face in my arms. I guess she noticed something was wrong. Then we heard Dougie and Harry yelling in the living room. I started to cry, feeling it was my fault. I felt her arm go around me, comforting me.  
"Hey, is Kayla okay?" I heard Tom ask. "Just listen." Amy said, they stopped talking and heard Harry and Danny.  
"Why are those two fighting?" Danny asked. "And what's wrong with Kayla?" He seemed worried.  
I felt two strong arms wrap around me, I cried into the chest. I knew it was Tom, because he was trying to calm me down.  
"What happened?" Tom asked, once I had calmed down a little bit.  
I explained everything, not taking my gaze of off Tom's chest. Not wanting to look at the faces.

Suddenly the yelling had stopped. We heard someone stomping towards the kitchen, the other foot steps not as angry. They stopped by me and Tom.  
"Oh now she's all cuddly to Tom!" I heard Dougie. I didn't move.  
"She came in here and started crying you idiot!" I heard Amy defend. "Tom was being nice and calmed her down!" She sounded angry.  
"Why was she crying?" Harry asked, I heard his voice close, two seconds later, I saw him crouched down, trying to see my face.  
"Because its my fault you and Dougie were fighting, and I don't want you two to fight." I told Harry quietly. But everyone heard. I buried my face back into Tom's chest, trying to prevent more tears.

I heard footsteps go out of the room, then another pair. Right now I didn't care.  
"This is all my fault.." I mumbled.  
"No, its not!" Amy said. I lifted my head and saw Amy, Harry, but no Dougie or Danny. They must have been the two to leave. I got up, tom letting my go, and headed for outside. I saw Danny and Dougie there. Danny saw me and got up, when he walked back he gave me a light hug.  
"Its okay, just talk to him." Then he walked back inside.  
I went and sat beside Dougie. "Hey.." He said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! But I was cold and tired, I shouldn't of done that." I blurted to him, staring at the ground.  
I felt him put his arm around my waist and pull me closer. "I shouldn't of freaked out on you like that." He told me. "So we're both forgiven?" I asked. "Yup, come on, lets go get some food." He said pulling me up with him. We walked back in, smiling. I nudged Dougie and he went and said sorry to Harry.  
Now, finally, everyone was happy. Sort of.

"Hey, where were you guys yesterday?" Amy asked, I nodded along, looking at Dougie while she looked at Danny.  
Danny and Dougie looked at each other. "Well.." "We..uh.." "Went.." "Uh.."  
"You were so busy you forgot?" Tom asked.  
"Ya!" Danny and Dougie said at the same time. "What did you guys do?" Danny asked. Me and Amy sat up straight. Thankfully Tom and Harry answered.  
"Lazed around, played tag, watched a movie. Nothing exciting." Amy and I could tell they weren't serious bout the nothing exciting thing.  
"Hey..um..listen.." Dougie said nervously, looking at Danny. Danny sighed.  
"We have to go away for a few days.." He said for Dougie.  
Amy and I looked at each other before looking at the two boys. "Okay..Um..Amy..I need to show you something..come on." I said getting up and dragging her to my room.

Once we were safe in there we sat on my bed.  
"Dougie was really mad.." She said after a few seconds of silence.  
"I didn't mean to.." I replied. "Ya..oh cheese puff! Their going away for two days! We're unsure of our feelings! Save us!" She said, falling  
backwards. I flopped backwards beside her.  
"We just have to take it slowly..but it sucks. I was hoping to spend some time with Dougie.." I said sadly.  
"Same with me, but with Danny." We just talked about random things for a while when we heard a knock on my door.  
In a posh voice I said, "Enter!" Amy started giggling a bit. We sat up to see Dougie coming in.  
"Amy, Dan's in your room, he wants to talk to you." He told her. She nodded and headed to her room.  
"Whats up?" I asked as he sat on my bed. "Just want to spend some time with my favourite person in the world." "Who could that be?" I asked. "Elvis." He replied. "Really? Well you have got to bring him round some time! I've always wanted to meet him!" I said laughing. He joined in. "I'm sorry that we were gone for so long yesterday." He said pulling my into his lap. "Its okay, we had fun bugging Harry and Tom..well before they hit us with a pillow..but I guess it was fair..we did run away from them." I said, putting my finger on my chin. Dougie just laughed. "Are you laughing at moi?" I asked. I stuck my tounge out at him. So he attacked me with tickling. After that, we just lied down and watched some TV.

* * *

Alrighty! That should be long enough! Frankie, hun, your up!  
-Moi! 


	26. Leaving without a notice

**Chapter 26**

**Leaving With Out a Word **

**(Nothing to do with the chapter just nifty ;)**

I stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel. My eyes were closed still thinking of the talk Danny and I had last night. It was very interesting. We both were apologizing and over stuff we really hadn't known were bothering us. I wrapped the towel around my body. I looked up and saw Tom on the toilet making grunting noises as he tried to poop. I crinkled my nose before running out of the bathroom screaming gross at the top of my lungs.

After my tini little fit I had, I got dressed into shorts and a tank top which was the simplest choice I had. I skipped down stairs to find the three other people in the house down stairs waiting for me: Tom, Harry, and of course Kayla. I ran to Kayla and hugged her before sitting on Tom, because there were no more seats available. Harry's fat arse was taking up the whole other couch making Kayla sit next to Tom making me sit on his lap. I then slapped Tom in the back of the head after a fragrance reminded me of earlier events this day.

"Ow… What was that for?!?!" He practically yelled. I saw him rubbing the back of his head. I giggled before standing up and sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

"Because you came in the bathroom while I was in the shower! You made a stinky dump in the toilet and YOU SAW ME NAKED!" I said before standing up and walking outside where I was then joined by Kayla.

We started to play volleyball, but soon got bored and we just sat on the dock with our feet in the pond. We were talking about random stuff when the guys came up behind us and put their hands over our eyes. I slapped Tom's hands off of my face. I was still mad at him, so I ran to the front lawn and sat on Danny's mini cooper. They took Dougie's mini today.

I looked at paint on the car, and I sighed as he left once more without saying good bye. He left no note this time. I felt a tear burn my eye but it was wiped away by Tom. I looked up at him with wondering eyes.

"What Tom? Can I help you with something?" I asked Tom as he sat next to me on the cooper.

"Nah… I just wanted to say sorry… I didn't mean to see you nude. I thought you had just started your shower and still had like a half in hour in it. I would never do anything you didn't want me to on purpose…" Tom said kissing my cheek. I sighed before hugging him. He hugged me back before I felt more tears burning my eyes. I sighed before getting up and walking into the house.

Tom followed after me and placed his hands on my hips. I laughed before putting my hands over his own like I normally did when Danny did this to me. I was a horrible girlfriend wasn't I… I was cheating on Danny with Tom… TOM! of all people!

Before I knew it the two of us were rather close and were beginning to sway back and forth. I giggled before turning to face Tom. I wiped my eyes before opening my mouth to speak.

"Tom, you know I'm going out with Danny and you still are doing this with me… aren't you afraid he'll kill you or well hurt you?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"Well, I do, but not enough to stop me. I really like you Amy…" He said before sitting next to me and kissed me. I stayed still non-respondent before kissing him back.

Ok don't give me that look! He's a good kisser!

I pulled back and sighed. "Tom… we shouldn't be doing this… we just shouldn't be…" I said. He frowned at me before standing up. I grabbed his arm and pulling him back down next to me. "I want to though… I just… I'm going out with Danny you know and its not right…" I sighed. He smiled slightly before going to stand up again.

I pulled him back down next to me and I sat on his lap and put my face on his chest listening to his heart beat. I felt his hand grab my waist and I smiled.

"You guys are really something…." Kayla said walking in with Harry attached to her hip. I giggled at the sight before noticing Tom had fallen asleep. I started to laugh before looking at the clock and noticing I did too.

We slept for about an hour.

Kayla and Harry ran upstairs and I then heard a door slam, and immediately after, music was blaring. I laid my head back on to Tom's chest and fell back asleep.

**I know I know short OH WELL!  
and Tanis I know you were only mentioned like twice but I'm tired and have the flu so SHHHH.**

**Haha**

**So yeah there was my chappie :D**


	27. Water Fights

Write..i have a little less then 40 mins to write this..  
I CAN DO THIS!

Chapter 27  
Water fights

Harry and I went upstairs, he put on the stereo and I flopped onto his bed. He came beside me, I put my head on his chest.  
"Harry..what about-" I was cut of with Harry putting his hand over my mouth. I looked up at him, he shook his head. "Don't worry about it, just relax and have some fun while they're gone."  
Dougie and Danny had left, Dougie didn't say good bye or leave a note. I put my face into Harry's chest, he understood what I was feeling and wrapped his arms around me.  
"He was probably in a rush." He tried to help me.  
"Ya...thats probably it." I said, it a bit muffled by his chest.(A/N: STUPID SLIVER! Sorry...)  
We just sat there listening to music. Then he sat up, pulling me to sit with him, he put his back against the wall at the top of his bed.  
"What's up?" I asked, he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked and didn't reply at first. He pulled back, looking embarrassed.  
"Sorry.." He mumbled, not looking me in the eyes. I then leaned in and kissed him, putting my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.  
_'It feels right..yet..I've never kissed Dougie like this..forget about him for now..' _I thought to myself. We made out for around five minutes before pulling back for air.

I decided I wanted to go swimming, so I slipped on my bikini and I walked out of my room, seeing Harry there, in only his swim shorts, smiling at me. I smiled back and headed for downstairs, him right behind me. We snuck past the two sleeping love birds.(Yes Frankie, 'you' and Tom, yes me and Frankie base Kayla and Amy on how we are/want to be)  
We walked outside and headed for the pond.(Yes its clean!)  
I instantly jumped into the water, even if it was a bit cold. I came up to the surface, I couldn't see Harry anywhere. Suddenly I was pulled under the water. After I came back up again, Harry was laughing at me.  
"That wasn't funny!" I said splashing him. "You did NOT just splash me!" He said in a mock girly voice.  
"Maybe I did." I said sticking my tounge out. I climbed up onto the dock. Harry just stuck his tounge out at me. I rolled my eyes and dived off the dock. I came up in front of Harry.  
"I'm still mad at you." "Oh really?" "Yup." "How can I make it up to you?" "I dunno.." I said. He moved closer, putting his arms around me, both of us were on our tip toes, he leaned his head down and kissed me gently.  
"All better." He asked. I pretended to think. "Not yet." I said, putting my arms around him, kissing him again. We made out some more before I slipped from his grasp.  
I moved back a bit before splashing him then dunking under the water.  
I came up, and was met with the water. I glared at Harry before splashing him back. It turned into a full out war.  
"Watch it!" We heard. We turned and saw Amy in her bathing suit, slightly wet. Tom just came from inside, also in his swim shorts. He instantly ran and did a cannon ball, since I was already close to Harry, I moved towards him right before Tom met the water. I ducked my head into Harry's chest, feeling the water against my back. Amy was still standing there, but slightly more wet. I started giggling at her, he face was priceless. Finally she jumped in. We started up the water fight again. I heard the phone ring, so I jumped out and ran inside, picking it up, hiding behind the wall inside.

"Hello?" I asked, out of breath. "Hey, its Dougie..you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.  
"Yup, I'm fine." I replied, walking outside to the deck.  
"Who is it?" Tom yelled up at me. "Dougie." I called back.  
"You sound like your out of breath." Dougie's voice said from the phone. "Oh, because I wa-" I didn't finish my sentence because Harry had splashed me with water, I had moved closer to the pond. I put my hand over the receiver before yelling, "HARRY!" He tried to look innocent. I sent a glare at him before putting the phone back to my ear.  
"Sorry, some_one _decided to splash me." I said. "So..why are you out of breath?" "Harry, Tom, Amy and I were and are having a water fight." I explained. I was watching the boys gang up on Amy.  
"Kayla! Helllp! They're attacking me!!" Amy called to me. I heard something moving around on the phone.  
"Amy's being attacked?!" Danny's voice said, worried. I started laughing. "Harry and Tom are ganging up on her in the pond, we are having a water fight." I told him, he let out a sigh of relief.

"KAYLA!" Amy said, before going under water. "Sorry, Danny stole the phone." Dougie's voice said. "Its okay, but I have to go. Amy needs me." I said. "Oh..okay bye, love you." Dougie said sadly. "Ya, bye." I said, not ready to say love you back. I hung up and put the phone on the deck before running to the water and jumping in doing a cannon ball. Successfully getting Harry and Tom soaked.  
"Woo! Go Kayla!" Amy said, swimming up beside me. "Unfair!" Tom said.  
"How? You were the ones ganging up on Amy!" I said, splashing him. "Well.." Harry tried to say, but Tom answered for him by splashing me and Amy.  
So the fight continued. We swam till it started to get dark out. Then we finally crawled out, I sat on the deck, picking the phone up. "What should we order for supper?" I asked out loud.  
"Pizza!" The two boys answered. I tossed the phone to them. "Order away, I'll grab some towels." I said, running inside to grab four towels. I saw the answering machine blinking, we had a new message.  
I stopped by it, clicking play.

_'Hey Dougie here. Kayla, you okay? You sounded like something was wrong? And turns out we're going to be here longer then expected. Sorry. Well call me later. Bye, love you.'  
_My smile disappeared after hearing they'd be gone longer. I hit the delete button and headed outside. Tossing a towel to each of the three.  
"There was a message from Dougie. They're going to be gone longer then they expected." I said sadly.  
Amy frowned, wrapping the towel around her waist. "How long is longer?" She asked, Tom coming up behind her, his towel around his neck.  
"Didn't say." I told her. Putting my own towel around my waist. Harry came up behind me, his towel also around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well then we get to spend some extra time with our two favourite people, right Tom?" Harry said.  
"Yup." Tom said in agreement. Amy and I smiled at that. "So pizza and movie night?" I asked, heading for inside. Harry, Tom and Amy following. "Yup." The three answered.  
We headed inside, sitting at the table, not bothering to change. We just sat there and talked while waiting for the pizza to come.

* * *

Frankie your turn!  
Have fuuuunnn!  
-FallennAngel 


	28. Reproduction

**Chapter 28**

**Reproduction **

I sat on the couch in my blue bikini with water running down my chest. I carefully bit into the supreme pizza the boys had ordered. The sauce just ran down my throat. I scooted closer to Tom covering my eyes with the pizza.

Tom laughed at me before wrapping his arm around my waist before shrilling like a little girl when someone cut their finger. I laughed wishing my fearless boyfriend were here. I sighed and then settled with my wimpy _boyfriend. _Could I consider Tom my boyfriend? Oi, this is really hard.

I heard the phone ring and shot up to answer. I walked into the kitchen and picked up the wireless phone and walked out on the deck sitting in Danny's rocking chair.

"Hello this is Amy speaking." I said in to the phone.

"_Hello baby… I missed you. Look are you ok with us staying an extra week out? I know it's a long time but the thing we are doing got delayed a week so we have to stay at a hotel until we can do the thing we're here to do." _ I heard my Bolton Boy say. I giggled to his voice finding myself smiling to the phone.

Ok there the butterflies are back for him. "ONE WEEK!" I yelled into the phone. "WHY ONE BLOODY WEEK?!?!" I asked.

I heard him gulp as if scared. That's showing I've trained him well. "_Sorry honey its not changeable but look I'll call you every night before I go to bed ok?_" He said sighing. I heard a scream that belonged to Kayla. "_What the fuck was that?!_" Danny asked.

"Kayla… look I'll talk to you tomorrow… bye." I said.

"_Bye hon… Love you…_" He said. I sighed.

"Love you too… night…" I said hanging up and running in to the house. I then screamed as I saw a bloody face on the screen. I jumped on the couch next to Tom and hid my face in his chest.

His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I smiled before turning to face the screen. "Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Danny… they are going to be gone a whole god damn week!" I said before getting engrossed into the television again.

The bloody face crept back up on the screen making me scream and hide my face in Tom's gut. He moaned before moving around. I laughed at him before sitting back up and grabbing a pillow and covering my face with it.

The next day I awoke with a body next to my own in my bed. My bikini was tangled around my body, but nothing was showing, thank goodness. I shot up and looked at the body. Tom of course was in my bed his head into the pillow snoring loudly. I laughed at him before getting up and grabbing clothes from my closet and quickly changing into them before he woke up which would probably before forever.

I had just finished doing my normal morning routine when Tom came in the bathroom behind me smirking. I smiled over at him before exiting the bathroom and going into the kitchen to cook breakfast. The phone rang and I quickly answered it.

I talked to my Danny for a while until he said he had to go, because Dougie finally woke up. I smiled into the phone before hanging up with him and going back to cooking. I silently ate my meal.

Tom came in after he took a shower and I laughed at him. He stood in the middle of the kitchen wearing only a towel. I closed my eyes before getting up and heading to Kayla's room to wake her up. Tom grabbed my arm and brought me into a seductive kiss.

I giggled before pulling back and skipping up stairs which made my skirt go move along with me. I felt his eyes starring and quickly walked to Kayla's room. When I opened the door I saw her and Harry making out which made me laugh so loud it broke them apart. Kayla began to stare at me like she was pissed until she saw my worried face. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into my own room.

"What's wrong Amy?" Kayla said rubbing my back. I started to cry.

"I can't be cheating on Danny… I love him. I realized that last night when he called. I love him, and Tom thinks I like him, but he's just too much like a brother like figure, and I… I" I let a couple of sobs let out. "I want Danny back home!" I said crying into her shoulder.

She continued to rub my back. "Amy, just tell Tom… he'll understand…" She said looking out the door. I turned around and saw Tom standing there. His face seemed hurt, but not like mine.

"You don't like me like me?" He said. Kayla left the room to join Harry down stairs.

"Tom, I like you, but not like I like Danny… You are too much of a big brother like figure to be a boyfriend… I noticed that last night. I'm so sorry Tom." I said crying harder now that I hurt Tom.

"Hey… hey no tears…" He wiped my tears. "It's fine Amy… It's fine." He hugged me genuinely caring. He began to rock me back and forth like the caring guy he was. This helped the tears stop.

I looked up at him before smiling. "Are you sure it's fine with you?" I said wiping my last tear. He nodded before hugging me.

"We are still going to be the best friends we have always been though!" He said in his stern voice which always made me laugh.

"Ok…" I laughed before walking downstairs. To my surprise I saw Dougie and Danny and squealed. I jumped into Danny's arms hugging him or well, squeezing him. He laughed before picking me up and kissing me.

"Hey baby… I missed you." He said smiling his smiled which always made me smile.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked over at Dougie. His face was shocked but it held anger in it. I assumed that he must have walked in when Kayla and Harry were kissing.

"I missed you too… I missed my Bolton Boy like crazy…" I said before turning to talk to Dougie. "Dougie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing… its nothing… Kayla, can I talk to you?" Dougie asked while Kayla joined him and walked upstairs to his room.

"Baby, were you crying?" Danny asked looking at me.

"Danny there's something I have to tell you…" I said before grabbing his hand and walking up to my room and sitting on my bed. "Danny, when you and Dougie were gone, I began to have mixed feelings. I let curiosity get the best of me, and well, Tom and I kinda kissed…" I said crying again. "I'm soo sorry…"

"Baby, I know… I asked Tom to… I really wanted to see where our relationship would go… if it would be a truthful one or not… I'm sorry I did this to you… I really am sorry…" Danny said wiping my tears. I laughed before kissing him. We stayed in my room all day watching TV.

We watched Grease 2 which made me feel like singing.

"Reproduction, reproduction!  
Baby, give it to me now.  
Reproduction, reproduction!  
Is that all you think about?  
Reproduction!  
Come on baby show me that you really love me so!  
Ohhh, I think I'm gonna throw up!  
Where does the pollen go?" I sang mocking the movie.

**Tanis your turn so blah: P **

**My nose hurts: D**

**Have fun…:D**


	29. Break Up?

Frankie..you have an unhealthy addiction to that movie and that song...

Chapter 29  
Break Up?

Dougie took me upstairs to talk. He had walked in on me and Harry kissing. I had no clue he was coming home..they said one week..  
We walked into my room, I sat on my bed, looking at my feet. Dougie was standing in front of me thinking. He let out a sigh.  
"What was that?" He asked, he was trying to stay calm. "I'm sorry.." I said quietly.  
"Sorry? Kayla you were kissing Harry! Why?" He asked, raising his voice a little bit.  
"I..I.." I couldn't get it out. "Because you don't like me..you like him more?" He asked. He didn't give me a chance to speak before he continued. "Thats it huh? I'm not good enough for you? You have to go sneaking behind my back?!" He was yelling now. But the next sentence he said was just above a whisper.  
"I think we should break up.." My head shot up. He was looking at his own feet. My eyes filled with tears. "Dougie.." I tried to say, but he cut me off. "No..I think this is best." Then he turned and left my room. I sat there shocked. Only then did I realize how much I love Dougie.  
I put on a skirt and tank top over my bikini. I put my wallet and cell phone and iPod into a backpack. I slipped on some flip-flops. Then I headed downstairs. I heard Amy singing and Danny laughing. I guess he was okay with her and Tom. Harry had just walked out of the living room.  
"Hey Kayla!" He said smiling, but it faded after looking at me again. "Where you going?" He asked concerned.  
I didn't even look at him before I turned towards the door, opening it.  
"Say good bye to them for me.." I whispered. I heard him say what before I slammed the door behind me.  
After I reached the side walk I just ran. I didn't know where I was going. But I just ran. Not looking back, tears flowing down my cheeks now. I couldn't get over what Dougie said. _'I think we should break up..'_

I ended up tripping and ripping my skirt a little bit.  
"Just great.." I said, switching positions so I was sitting on my knee's. I looked around and saw I was in a park.  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly, ripping my skirt more. I forgot to untangle it!  
I looked up. It was a boy. Messy brown hair. Green eyes. Nice smile. "Hey..I saw you trip. And I came over to make sure your okay." He said.  
I nodded my head. My face had dirt on it from when I tripped and landed face first. I also had tear stains. And a ripped skirt. God I must look like crap.  
I tried to untangle my skirt. But I failed. "Here, let me help." He said. He grabbing my hands carefully to move them. Then he quickly untangled my skirt. He stood up and put his hand out. I grabbed it and he carefully pulled me up. I looked down at my skirt, it was ripped up to my knee, and I had a scratch there as well.  
"Come on, lets go to the restaurant over there and get you cleaned up okay?" He asked. I just nodded my head. I still hadn't said anything. He pulled my hand lightly, leading me.  
"By the way, I'm Alex." He said smiling at me. "Kayla." I said softly.  
"So why were you running?" He asked. I felt my eyes fill up with tears again. He noticed my uneasiness so he said, "If your not comfortable talking about it, its okay." I looked at him and nodded. We arrived at the restaurant. He took me to the back. He told me  
to sit on the counter.  
I did as I was told and he got a cloth and wet it. He cleaned my face. Then he cleaned out my cut and bandaged it up.  
"Not much I can do about the skirt though, sorry." He told me after he was done. "Its okay, thanks." I said smiling at him. I pulled my phone out of my bag, I turned it on. I had 20messages. I ignored them and turned it back off. Putting it back in my bag. Suddenly my stomach let out a little growl. I looked at my lap, blushing.  
He let out a little laugh, "Hungry?" He asked. I nodded shyly. He pulled me off the counter and took me back to the front.  
We took a table at the back. Some woman came over. She was pretty, long black hair, brownish red eyes. So looked in her 20's. "Hey Alex, usual?" She asked, he nodded. "And what about her?" She asked, nodding at me. "A sandwich and a coke should be okay, right Kayla?" He asked me. "Yes please." I said quietly. Alex got me talking a bit more. So I was a bit happier. When our food came out the girl introduced her self as Jess. She said to not worry about the food and just relax. I said thank you and me and Alex ate. After that we decided to go for a walk.

"So you live with McFly?" He asked, whispering McFly. I nodded. "Actually..I was running because Dougie broke up with me.." I said quietly. He wrapped an arm around me, giving me an one armed hug. "I won't say I'm sorry, because your probably don't want pity!" He said laughing, I nodded laughing with him. We were walking down the sea walk and there was a market there. We just kept looking at the little things. We came to a jewelery stand. Alex saw a necklace I kept looking at. "We'll take that one." He said, pointing at the said necklace. I tried to protest but Alex put his hand over my mouth. "Something to remember me by." He said, putting the necklace on me after paying. "Well let me get you something. And we can give each other our phone numbers silly." I said. "Fine fine, I'll let you get me something. And well obviously we are going to!" He said laughing. In the end I got him a guy necklace. I turned on my phone so he could add his number and he gave me his. "Ignore the messages.." I told him. I entered my phone number. "Smile." He said, I smiled and he took a picture of me for the phone. I did the same for my phone. We started walking back towards the restaurant. "I should call Amy.." I said, "She's probably worried sick." I smiled. He nodded and walked into the restaurant to give me some privacy. I dialed the home phone.

"Hello?" It was Danny. "Hey Dan, can I talk to Amy?" I asked. "Kayla?! Where are you!" He asked worried. "Danny, put Amy on the phone please." I said a bit more sternly. He sighed before I heard shuffling. "Hello?" I heard Amy's voice. "Hey Amy." I said quietly. "Oh my god! Kayla! Where are you?! What happened?" She asked in a panicky voice. "Don't worry, the kidnappers didn't rape me yet. And they have fed me." I said smiling. Alex came out right before I said that, he started laughing.  
"Stop joking around with her, you said she's probably worried." He said, leaning against the wall behind me. I stuck my tounge out at him. "Who is that? What's his name? And answer me! Where are you?" She yelled. Alex had a shocked face. "Wow..she's mad." He said. "Shut up Alex!" I said laughing, hitting him lightly.  
"Amy, calm down. His name is Alex, he helped me out and we just hung out for the day. I'll explain what happened later. I'm at.." I stopped looking at Alex for the name of the restaurant. "Fiesta. Don't ask, Jess had weird names." He said shrugging. I looked in the restaurant, yup there she was dancing. "I'm at Fiesta restaurant. You know where it is?" I asked. "Uh..no..but I'll find it! Oh god you scared me! See you soon..don't you dare leave!" She said before hanging up. "Well you heard the boss, can't leave." I said smiling. "Well lets at least go inside and have a milkshake. I'll buy." He said smiling. "Hm..okay." I said also smiling. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. We both ordered chocolate milkshakes and sat down at a table near the front. We just sat talking some more, and about our day. We didn't talk about what happened early before we met, but we talked about other things in the past of our life.

* * *

Woot! Done!  
Have fun Frankie!  
-FallennAngel 


	30. Home is where your loyalty lies

**Chapter 30**

**Home is where your loyalty lies**

"No Danny… you're staying here! I'm going with Amy… I'm the one that made Kayla run away!" Dougie yelled at Danny for the millionth time. I was getting really annoying.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND COME ALONG! KAYLA IS WITH SOME STRANGE GUY SHE BARELY KNOWS NOW MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVI IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs making both of them jump back in fright. I got into the mini and drove off to the Fiesta Restaurant. I got out of the car and ran inside and immediately saw Kayla. I ran up to her. "DON'T YOU EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HAD DOUGIE WORRIED!" I screamed at her causing people to look over at us. I smiled at them before turning back to Kayla.

"I highly doubt he was worried Amy… I think you were making that up… He broke up with me…" Kayla said.

"Kayla, you could break up with someone and still worry about them…" I said. Danny and Dougie came in and walked over to us. Danny wrapped his arm around me and Dougie grabbed Kayla's hand and pulled her away from us. We still heard him though.

"Kayla, you had me worried sick! I didn't want you to run away or anything… but when I broke up with you I figured it to be for the better seeing you and Harry were making out. I always will love you Kayla, but I guess we were never meant to be…" Dougie said before walking to the door, "I'll be in the mini Amy, Danny…" He said walking out to the car.

Danny ran after his best mate to try and calm him down as I walked over to Kayla. "Kayla, you're my best friend, but you seriously have done something stupid this time. It hurts me to say that…" I said before walking out of the restaurant and into the now pouring rain. I got in the mini and drove us home.

When we got home I ran inside and into my room crying harder than I ever had. I felt like I was missing apart of me. It hurt me to say those truthful words to Kayla. This was far worse than talking to Danny about my affair. I've known Kayla ever since we started school at five. We were basically sisters, but then things got foggy.

**-Flashback-**

_**-12 years ago-**_

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to this school…they'll make fun of my accent. I know they will…" I pleaded my mom not to make me go inside the big gray school that stood only inches in front of me.

"Darling, you know you have to… and if they make fun of your sweet Bolton accent just tell the teacher…" My sweet mum said to me before going into the car and heading off the work. I waved good bye before walking into the big school.

I stepped into my class room and immediately saw this blonde hair girl. I smiled. I walked up to my teacher and told her who I was like I had rehearsed the whole day before.

The teacher smiled at me and stood in front of the class and said, "Hello class this is Amy… she is new to our big London so please be nice to her."

"Hello Amy…" The class echoed. I smiled.

"Hello…" I said. The class began to roar with laughter of my voice. I began to cry.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" The blonde girl yelled at the class before walking up to me. "I'm Kayla…" She shook my hand smiling at me.

**-End of Flashback-**

My whole vision of things fogged up only an hour ago. I felt someone come into my room and watch me. I looked up and stared at Kayla. I rolled my eyes before returning to my pillow. She sat at my feet and sighed.

"Look Amy, what I did was only a matter of pain…" She started.

"Yeah it's caused pain to everyone! You hurt Harry and Dougie the worst. You have to explain everything to them as to why you did it! They both love you!" I said totally pissed off.

"I know." She whispered before walking out of my room. Danny walked in behind her with a warm cup of tea at hand. He handed it to me.

I took a sip and felt myself ease. He lay next to me and rubbed my back soothing me far much more. I giggled at nothing, but yet it was something. I placed the cup on the side table and fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up I saw Danny sleeping peacefully next to me. I crawled out of bed being careful not to wake him. I pecked his cheek and walked out to the patio. I saw Harry leaning against the wooden frame with a cigarette in between his fingers. My jaw dropped.

"Harry… what are you doing with that?" I asked. He shrugged before taking a puff of the cigarette. "Harry, that's not good for your health!" I said trying to take it away from him. He simply laughed before responding.

"I'm hoping I'll get ill Amy… don't mind me. I'll be fine." His slurred out. He went out clubbing last night and got drunk. Great just great. He had bags under his eyes, so he obviously hadn't slept last night.

"Harry, this isn't over Kayla is it?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me. I starred in his eyes and I knew at that moment it was. "Harry, don't consider suicide over something such as a faulty relationship!" I said sternly.

"Right… even when you love the other member of that relationship?" He said in an attitudey way. I grabbed his arm and brought him inside taking the cigarette from his hand and throwing it out. I made my wicked antidote for hangovers and put it in a glass for him. He cautiously drank it. I saw him yawn and I led him to his room and tucked him into bed.

When I got back downstairs Kayla was sitting on a booth looking over at me. She smiled trying to get me to forget what had happened and move on. I ignored it. I wasn't going to let this happen. Three of my best-friends were in pain, because the affair. I guess I should really talk to her though. I mean she has been my best friend since Kindergarten. I sighed.

"Kayla, I'm sorry I have been acting like a jerk. It's just I've seen all three of you get hurt out of this. Harry was trying to kill himself over this stupid incident, and once again, I've been brought into the middle of it. I just wish this never would have happened, and we never decided to have those stupid affairs. It was all just a mistake." I said pouring myself a glass of orange juice,

She smiled at me. "It's ok Amy… I know it must be hard on you, Danny, and Tom seeing your best mates hate each other, but during the same time loving each other." Kayla said sipping her hot cocoa.

"It is…" I said before Tom and Danny walked downstairs to join us. Danny wrapped his arm around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. Tom sat next to Kayla. The four us smiled at each other before bursting into laughing fits over nothing.

"Guys, we got to do something over Harry. I walked out on the patio and I saw him smoking. He's never smoked before, and he was drunker than normal. He even has considered suicide over this whole incident. I'm worried for the guy. He's been our best friend since God knows when, and we need to help him out!" I said holding on to Danny's hand with my own.

He squeezed it reassuringly. "Babe, he'll be fine. He does shit like this after every break up." He kissed my cheek.

"Yes, but he's never tried to kill himself! Who knows when he wakes up; he might go in the bathroom and break his razor to be able to cut his wrist! I don't want him to die!" I said feeling a tear burn the corner of my eye. I tried to make it go away, but that didn't work, and I tried to blink it away; that didn't work either.

Soon I found myself crying full stream using Danny as a tissue. He kissed my forehead as he rubbed my back telling me soothing words like: everything will be ok, he wouldn't do anything to hurt himself, I won't let it happen. I soon found my self calmer, but still crying, and hugging Danny close to me. I felt and heard Danny humming a familiar turn. I couldn't help but to giggle as he hummed reproduction, our favourite Sex Ed song.

"And all you can say is 'no, no, no, no, noooo." I sang smiling weekly. I felt him smile back. I laid my head over his heart listening to his heart beat. Oh, I really did miss doing this.

Dougie walked in the kitchen. His face was pale. He had a small frown on his face. This made me frown too. He walked over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of juice. I let go of Danny and hugged Dougie and rubbed his back knowing he need it. Soon enough I found this hug to be a group hug that included Tom and Danny as well.

The hug broke up and I walked up stairs to my room with Kayla. She sat on my bed as I went in my closet and pulling out a box. I sat next to her holding the box. Her frown soon swept away as she noticed the box in which I held.

"Amy, is that the box we made in Kindergarten the same week you moved down to London?" Kayla asked as she ran her fingers over the box. The box was coloured purple with pictures all over it. I nodded. We carefully opened the lid and saw the pictures of our selves growing up. There was a picture of me and Kayla wearing our mum's high heels and had lipstick all over our faces. We were both wearing pearl necklaces and pearl earrings with a purple boa on. The feathers were all over the place.

There was even a picture of us on our first dates. We both were wearing very fancy dresses while our dates were wearing torn jeans.

Kayla and I laughed at the memories. Kayla and I looked around until we found something we put in there as a reminder of waiting to have sex until marriage. A grape flavoured condom. It was something we decided to do in 11th grade the same year we met the boys.

Danny knocked on the door. I jumped before carefully placing the lid on the box and placing it in the closet again. I say next to Kayla again.

"Come in…" I said sighing. Danny revealed himself. Now he was dressed in clothing other then his Kirby boxers. I laughed at him before getting up to hug him.

"Amy, can I come in here to look at that when ever?" Kayla asked me now standing up as well.

"Yeah… I mean it is both of ours." I said grabbing Danny's hand. He began to stroke the back of it with his thumb. I smiled at him. His big smile smiled back. He kissed my cheek. I blushed slightly.

I then remembered I was still in my pajamas, so I quickly skipped back into my bedroom and grabbed clothing and put it on. When I came out of my bedroom Danny and Dougie were standing outside the door peering at me.

I smiled at them before dragging them inside my room and closing the door. I sat on my bed before I started to talk. "Ok first, Dougie, Kayla still loves you, and I believe deeply that the only reason she had an affair with Harry is because of the affair I had with Tom. Second, the three of us plus Tom, maybe, need to make a plan out to help Harry out. I seriously don't want one our best friends considering suicide." I said looking into both of their eyes.

"Really! She loves me… she's never told me… I don't believe you…" Dougie said bitterly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dougie, she's afraid to get hurt you bonehead!...now back to Harry… WE NEED TO BLOODY HELP HIM!" I screamed at the two making them jump.

The three of us huddled up and started to find a way to help Harry. When we finally got the plan down, we started to talk again like normal civilized people sorta.

"She really loves me?" Dougie said. I tolled my eyes once more before smacking the back of his head.

"Go talk to her Dougie…" I said. He stood up and started to run around the house calling out Kayla's name. She screamed back before I'm guessing she smacked him. He yelled out something like a why is everybody smacking me!

Danny turned to me and kissed me on the lips as if craving for something. I giggled at him. "Not today mister. Today we help Harry out. We are going to need all the help we can get!" I said. He pouted. I kissed him gently before pulling back.

Soon enough everyone in the house except Harry knew about plan Helping the Drunk and Useless. Tom named the plan. We all were given code names. Mine was Bolton Queen which was giving by Danny. Danny's was Bolton Boy which I gave him. Dougie's was Lizard King given by pretty much all of us. Kayla's was Armed and Moody given by Tom which she hit across the back of the head numeral times. Tom's was Whitey which he gave himself.

The plan was now go.

**Haha have fun Tanis.**

**Hey guys what did you think of the long chappie?**

**I personally am soo proud.**

**Gosh it was 5 pages or 6 which ever you please. LOL**

**So yeah Hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked reading it.**

**McFlyer-Girl-Frankie**


	31. Helping Drunk And Useless

Oh cheese puff..how am I supposed to continue from this..

Chapter 31  
Helping Drunk And Useless

I was in the kitchen when I heard Dougie calling me.  
I called back, I just walked out of the kitchen when he appeared. I hit him, he cried something about why everyone hitting him.  
"Kayla.." I put my hand out to stop him. "Dougie I'm really sorry. I don't know why I did what I did with Harry. I don't want to break up with you, but you think its best. We don't have to go out. But I don't want to lose you as a friend. Because I would die if I lost any of you. So forgive me?" I asked. He nodded and we hugged.  
I wanted to be more then friends, but I ruined it. We just have to build our way back up.  
I blinked back the tears fighting to come out. Half an hour later we had the plan ready.  
We all had nicknames, I smacked Tom when he gave me mine.  
I wrote the note I had to so it was actually believable.  
Then I ran to my room, and turned the light off and waited.  
(Okay I'll just explain whats happening!)  
Then Amy would pretend to cry with Danny trying to comfort her. Dougie would look super sad. And Tom also sad.  
They just had to wait for Harry. Eventually he did come down.  
"Hey..whats wrong?" He asked, seeing everyone.  
Dougie handed him the note. "We found this in Kayla's room.."  
_'Everyone,  
__I'm sorry for the pain I cause all of you. I can't stand it anymore..so I'm leaving. I'm sorry..  
__-Kayla'_

"There was something else left in her room for you." Tom said.  
Harry nodded and headed up there, not knowing the others were following.  
He entered my room and saw the lights off. He walked in, trying to find the lamp because my light wouldn't turn on.(I took the light bulb out)  
Suddenly the door shut behind him, thank you Tom. He turned around and I jumped onto his back from my bed.  
"Harry please don't kill yourself!" I said, hugging him from behind.  
The others opened the door so there was light. "Kayla..I thought you left.." He said, after I got off his back.  
I shook my head. "Nope, but I will if you keep drinking, smoking, and think about committing suicide!" I said sternly.  
"Why not, no one loves me." He said. I pulled him to sit on my bed and I sat beside him.  
"Harry I do care for you, I thought I liked you more then Dougie at the time. After he broke up with me I realized that I love him more then anything. I felt like I was using you. You will find someone for you eventually. I know you will, your a really great guy. And I don't want to ever lose you as a friend. Your like my big brother. I would die if I lost you, or any of the others. Your all special to me in one way or another. I'm sorry for doing that to you." I said, it felt good to get that off my chest. He smiled at me.  
"I'm sorry to Kayla, I should have known better, you were with Dougie." He told me. "And I don't want to lose you either, and our right. I will meet some girl some time." He said pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back. As soon as we pulled apart Harry was tackled by three boys, me being pushed off the bed in the process.  
"You idiot! Never do that!" One of them said to Harry. Amy sat beside me on the floor.  
I looked at her and we hugged tightly.  
"Best friends?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"Sisters." She said smiling.  
And they all lived happily ever after...

Okay not really..I was just kidding around.  
Lets skip ahead a few days..  
Everything was normal..  
"No you cheated!" "No I didn't!" Dougie and Danny were arguing about the game they were playing.  
Dougie and I are friends right now, who knows what will happen.  
Danny and Amy are closer then ever. Tom and Harry are out 'grocery' shopping, well they are getting food..and looking at girls.  
Amy was inside watching the boys argue about the video game. I was out on the dock with mine and Amy's box. Just looking through the things. There was a picture of us at the beach. A picture of the four boys and us, the very first day we met. I smiled at that. I remembered the day so clearly.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Amy and I were getting groceries at the local grocery store. "Pleeeeeasse Kayla?" Amy asked.  
"No Amy! We are not getting a giant roll of cheese!" I said, rolling my eyes and moving forward.  
"Oh come on, Kayla..its cheese..glorious cheese!" She said, trying to get me to buy it.  
"No." "Please?" "No" "Why?" "Because." "Not good enough." "We don't need it!" "Yes we do." "Why?" "Because its cheese." "Will you shut up if you get your stupid giant roll of cheese?!" I asked Amy. "Yes." She said simply. I groaned. "Fine! I'll be in the cereal aisle!" I said, stomping off. She squealed and ran back to where we came from. I came into the cereal. There was one more person in there. A cute boy with messy hair. I was mumbling something about weird people and their giant rolls of cheese. The cute boy started laughing. I glared over at him. "What is soo funny?" I asked, putting the basket down. "What you were mumbling about." He said. "Well sorry that my friend is weird." I said. I was just reaching for a box of cereal when I heard Amy scream. My eyes widened.  
"Crap!" I said, I forgot my basket and ran to where the cheese was. I heard foot steps behind me. I didn't think much of it.  
I turned down the aisle and there was Amy and some other cute guy lying on the floor, rolls of cheese around them.  
I heard foot steps stop beside me. "Danny!" I heard the person say. I turned and saw it was the cute guy. I saw a basket. My eyes widen. "Dam-" He cut me off by showing me my basket. "You forgot this.." He said shyly. I smiled and grabbed it. "Thanks." I said.  
Amy suddenly came up to me grinning. She was holding a giant roll of cheese.  
"Your carrying it." I told her. She just nodded her head. The cute boy went over to his friend, I grabbed Amy and headed back to the cereal aisle. Missing the two other cute boys that just came.  
"Okay..two boxes of cereal each." I told her. I went to where I was going to grab it when someone else grabbed it first. I turned around, and I saw the same cute boy smiling. I heard Amy growling at someone. So I didn't get to talk to him again. I put my hand over her mouth. I looked and saw the one who was on the floor before holding a box of Amy's favourite cereal.  
"I guess we just keep bumping into each other eh?" I heard cute boy say. I looked voer at him, he smiled and put the box of cereal into my basket.  
"I'm Dougie." He said. "Danny." Said his friend. "And this is Tom and Harry." He said, pointing at his two other friends.  
"The one who was growling is Amy. And I'm Kayla." I said.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I smiled at that. We just all became friends after that day.  
I put everything away and put my feet into the water. I felt the necklace Alex had given me bump against my chest.  
I'd have to call him sometime.  
I heard more yelling inside, letting me know the two boys were still at it. I heard car doors shut.  
Tom and Harry were home.

* * *

Okay, since Frankie is getting impatient..I'll stop here!  
-FallennAngel 


	32. Victoriously

**Chapter 32**

**Victoriously**

I sat on Dougie's lap while he and Danny were playing Halo 2 on the X-box. I was helping Danny win, as always. Dougie kept bickering at the fact Danny was cheating before he had a Amy growing out of his lap. I simply laughed at him before getting off of his lap and walking over to Danny and kissing him passionately. This made Dougie start yelling over the fact that he now had no one to play with. As soon as he stopped bickering we heard a car door slam shut and four people emerged into the house. Harry and Tom were holding Wal-Mart bags. Two bimbos with legs came in after them. They introduced themselves as Natasha and Romania. Natasha had long red hair and a 'beauty mark' right beside her nose while Romania hand short blonde hair. I quickly got grossed out and walked outside to the pond and sat next to Kayla.

I saw her looking over at a picture of me stuck in a tree and I laughed. That was one of the best days in my life, because I had just discovered my feelings for Danny. It was brilliant that day.

**-Flashback-**

_**-3 years ago-**_

Kayla and I sat outside in the green grass watching the clouds. I let out a say when I saw Mr. Bubbles, my cat, running across the yard. I decided to chase him. I got up and followed him to the big oak tree that stood in front of me. Mr. Bubbles started to chase a squirrel which was climbing up the tree. I climbed up right behind them and soon found myself sitting on a limb at the very top. I looked down and totally began to freak out.

"KAYLA!!!!" I screamed out below. I felt sweat dripping down my forehead and my heart pounding faster and faster by the second. She looked up at me and her jaw dropped before she ran inside and grabbed a camera and came running back out. She took a picture of me stuck. I stuck my tongue out at her. I then saw Danny and Harry walk into the back yard. "GUYS HELP ME!!! I'M STUCK!" I yelled. They laughed at first before Danny climbed up. I scooted slightly before I found myself hugging the trunk of the tree.

"Ok, Amy, I'll go down before you, so if you accidentally slip I can catch you ok?" Danny said after I slightly began to calm down. He grabbed my hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb before heading down. I followed after her. I gulped scared to death of the height. I felt my palm get sweaty.

I lost my grip and slowly began to slip. Danny caught me just in time, but we still hit the ground. I landed on the fluffy Danny who saved my life. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Danny… you saved my life…" I said feeling my stomach fluttering around. I felt the butterflies. It took my breath away.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Tom and Harry brought home bimbos," I told Kayla as I put my feet in water. "They look like prostitutes." I said laughing. She laughed along for a while until we both got bored.

We soon stood up and headed inside to see what the guys were doing, and if the bimbos were still inside. When we got inside the only people in the living room was Danny and Dougie who were finally playing Halo with out my cheating for Danny.

I sat next to Danny and Kayla sat next to me and Dougie. I smiled wishing that they would get back together soon. They were a cute couple.

"Danny, I wanna watch Grease 2," I said. He looked over at me before shaking his head at me. I frowned. "Pwease…" I started to give him my puppy dog face.

"Amy, we watched it the other day." Danny said.

"But I wanna watch it, so we can sing the funny songs after it's through. Pwetty pwease Danny," I popped out my bottom lip looking deep into his eyes.

"I don't wanna watch it." Danny said. I frowned at him.

"But I want you to you watch it with me!" I said frowning.

He looked over at me and shook his head, "No…" Danny said.

"I thought you loved me," I said in my hurt voice.

"Oi, fine we can watch it," He said lifting his arms in the air surrendering.

"YES!" I practically screamed as I jumped up and brought Danny with me. We ran to my room and plopped on my bed. We turned on the TV and the DVD player and pressed play. I cuddled into Danny as we watched the film. "Danny, you should get a motorcycle." I said blankly as I watch Michael jump over the pool at the Honolulu party.

He looked over at me. "But I don't know how to ride…" He said.

"That's fine… you can learn…" I said kissing him on the nose. I watched him cross his eye to look at his nose, and I giggled at him.

Suddenly I heard brakes, and whimpering. I shot up and ran outside. My eyes filled with tears as I saw the bimbos in Tom's mini with Sandy underneath the tires. I cried before running up to the girls and punched them both square in the face for killing my Sandy. I picked up the puppy's body and brought it inside crying. Blood was all over the fur, and it got all on me. I sat on the floor rocking back and forth before Dougie and Kayla looked over and saw what I was doing.

I let out a whole bunch of sobs. Pretty soon everyone, except the bimbos, was in the living room around me. I continued to cry even with Tom and Danny rubbing my back and telling me soothing words. I kept petting Sandy's pretty face, before Kayla said that we should bury her in the back yard.

We soon were out side beside the pond digging up a small hole. Pretty soon we put Sandy's body in the hole. I hugged Kayla to me as we both cried. Dougie and Danny both said respectful words acting like the priest at an actual funeral. We soon found ourselves putting the dirt over her, and walking into the house, where we found hot cocoa.

I cried into Danny chest as we sat on the couch starring blankly at the television. It didn't do any of us any good. Danny continued to rock me back in forth kissing me along my forehead. I smiled at him, before kissing him. The weak kissed gradually worked up to and passionate kiss. I loved how his kisses always made me mend. How they healed me I don't know, but I do know they do heal me.

I looked over at Kayla and Dougie. Dougie was comforting her. You could just look at them and tell they loved each other. I saw her sob before whispering something into his ear. He grinned before whispering something back into hers.

I smiled before grabbing Danny's hand and going upstairs to my room. I crawled under covers and cuddled with Danny. He had one arm around my waist and the other underneath my neck. I kissed his chin.

I felt his hand go underneath my top and slow move up towards my chest. I quickly stopped him before he could get there. He looked into my eyes. You see, I knew he wasn't a virgin. He had told me about the many girls he'd slept with while on the tour, but me, I was still a virgin. I love him like crazy, and I know I want to do this, but my nerves got the best of me, and I quickly ran to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet with the lid down and cried into my hands.

I soon heard someone knocking on the door. I quietly said "come in."

I looked up and saw Danny standing in the doorway. His face was down. "I'm sorry…" He said quietly.

"Why? You did nothing wrong." I said. I stood up and stood in front of him.

"I was moving too fast…" Danny said.

"No you weren't; I just got nervous…" I said kissing him. He smiled.

"So you want to do _it_." He said emphasizing on the word it. I nodded.

As soon as I did I found my self back on my bed with out any clothes on. Soon enough the two of us had become one.

I fell asleep next to him. He whispered into my ear, "You know you make me happy…" He said kissing my cheek before going to sleep himself.

**Woot this one is long too… not as long as my last chapter but it's long enough!**

**Yeah, and I'm very proud of my self. I wrote a sex scene with out detail! For once… -sigh-**

**Hope you enjoyed:D**

**Tanis your turn… have fun**

**McFlyer-Girl-Frankie**


	33. Maid?

Frankie..you have an unhealthy obsession with Grease 2  
And YOU KILLED OUR DOG! Well you made the people kill them..but still!

Chapter.33  
Maid?

(Lets just skip to next morning...)

I walked down into the kitchen, deciding to be lazy today.  
Amy walked in right after I sat down. She had this..glow.  
Harry and Dougie had come in after her, I just kept staring at her.

"Kayla.." She sighed. "Hm?" I asked. She smiled. I spit out the orange juice I was drinking. "Really?" I asked. She just nodded her head. Dougie and Harry kept looking back and forth, confused. "Him?" She nodded. "Aww!" I said throwing my arms around her. Danny walked in right after I let go of Amy. I walked up to him. "You hurt her, you die." I said. He looked at Amy. "I told her." She explained. "You barley said anything! And told what?" Harry said. "Girls don't have to say much idiot. We are just like that." I said, sticking my tounge out. Suddenly Dougie's eyes went wide. "Ohhhhhhhhh!" Was what he said. Amy and I started laughing, he blushed. He realized what we were talking about.

"What?!" Harry said. Danny just patted his shoulder, shaking his head.  
"Where's Whitey?" I asked, laughing at his code name. Amy, Danny and Dougie laughed a bit to. Harry just looked confused.  
"Why don't I know anything?" He asked, throwing his arms into the air.  
"Because your you." Tom said, putting his hand on his shoulder when he walked in.  
"Now who called me Whitey?" He asked, looking around at the four of us who know it.  
I started to slowly inch towards the back door that went to the living room.  
When he saw me heading for the door he pointed at me. "You!" He said.

"Hey! You called me armed and moody! I can call you Whitey anytime buster!" I said before running to the living room. I jumped over the couch and hid.  
"Come out where ever you are!" He said.  
"Never!" I said, before putting my hand over my mouth. Now he could easily find me. He peeked his head over the couch. I squeaked and ran around to the other door of the kitchen. Hiding behind Dougie.

"Hide me." I whispered.  
Tom walked into the door that I ran out of the first time.  
"I know she's in here." He said. He was looking at Dougie in the eyes. And I could tell he was getting nervous. Dougie finally caved and moved.  
I glared at him before running out. Suddenly I was picked up by the waist.

"TOOOMM! Put me down!" I said laughing.  
"Never!" He said, throwing me over his shoulder. I started beating on him with my fist. Suddenly the front door opened.  
Natasha and Romania walked in. They didn't even knock.

"Why are you on my boyfriend?" Natasha asked rudely.  
"Actually, he chased me around, then picked me up, and then you suddenly walked in, without knocking might I add." I said politely. But in my head.._'I should kill those two freaks! Walking into OUR hose without knocking! And she probably thinks I'm trying to STEAL Tom! Ha! Thats funny! Right..focus..'_

"Tom..put that..thing down." She said, glaring at me. Tom put me down slowly.  
I glared at her before heading for the stares.  
"Going to put on your maid clothes? Good, this place needs a good cleaning job." I heard the other idiot say.  
I stopped at the bottom to calm myself down before heading up the stairs.

Amy soon joined me. I kept mumbling about killing idiot girls.  
I put on a pair of capri's and a tank top. I left my hair down and didn't bother with make up.  
After calming down I walked back downstairs. I heard a high pitched laugh.

Amy and I shuddered before walking into the living room.  
When Danny say Amy he jumped up and headed towards her. "Save me.." He said. Only Amy and I heard and we started giggling.  
"Danny bring your girlfriend over, and leave the maid there!" Romania said.  
"Ya, she has some cleaning to do." Natasha told him.

I stomped into the kitchen ignoring the others. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and quickly drank it. Just then Romania walked in. She glared at me before walking over to the sink. She stopped halfway there.  
I saw her give me an evil smile before dropped in the glass she had.  
I looked at her wide eyed. Dougie had walked in after her, so I wouldn't kill her.

"Oops, well I'll let you clean that up." She said to me before walking out.  
I was going after her, I had one foot out of the kitchen before Dougie wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back.  
I was struggling, trying to make him let me go, but he pulled me back and sat in a chair, making me sit on his lap.  
"Calm down Kayla." He whispered in my ear. But I kept struggling. Then he did something that made me freeze.

He kissed me.

I wasn't expecting it, so I just froze.  
"Wha..what..huh?" I asked confused.  
"You wouldn't stop struggling, so I did what I could." He said, shrugging his shoulders.  
Seconds later Amy walked in fuming mad.  
"Those two remind me off.." She stopped trying to remember the names.  
"Emily and Sara?" I asked.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Amy and I were walking down the hallway of our high school, laughing at something that the boys had did yesterday. Suddenly someone bumped into me.  
"Watch it!" The voice squeaked. It was Sara. Emily and Sara didn't talk, they squeaked.  
"Why don't you watch it! You ran into me!" I said back to her.  
She just flipped her hair and shuffled off. You can't walk in 7inch heals.  
I picked up the books I had dropped and headed off to my class with Amy. When we got there, Emily and Sara were also sadly there.  
We took our seats and were talking when the teacher walked in. He dropped something and it broke.  
"Why not let the maid clean it up?" Emily said, pointing at me.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oh them..You can kill Emily and Sara. But not the two freaks out there." Dougie said.  
"Your right..their making Harry and Tom happy..somehow. But they killed our dog!" I said, burying my head into Dougie's chest.  
Amy just sat across the table from us and put her head on her table.  
"We have to put up with them." She said.  
"For Tom and Harry's sake." Dougie finished.

* * *

Okay stopping here  
Because Frankie is scaring me with her motivating skills!  
Bye! 

-FallennAngel


	34. Notice

Hey loyal readers!

No, this isn't a chapter!

But something is wrong with Frankie's writing thingy, so her chapter won't be up for a bit.

And sadly this story is slowly coming to an end..

There is only 4 chapters left..(Yes thats including Frankie's chapter.)

But I have news!

I came up with two random idea's, then Frankie added her own touch into the ideas

So we will be making a prequel and a sequel for this story!

Well I hope the chapter will be up soon..

Thanks for taking your time to read this

And thanks for your patience!

Love,

FallennAngel


	35. Knock out bitches!

**Sorry guys this one took me forever todo, yes like Tanis said… My microsoft word thingy broke… so we had to fix it, so now its fixed and I'm updating, lets just say Tanis is just soo proud.**

Chapter 34  
Knock out bitches!

Natasha and Romania stayed the night at the house, and let's just say me and Kayla were forced to do some pretty bad things. They made us touch their toes! I know GROSS! Danny slept with me last night, and not in a sexual matter! We just slept near each other. Kayla and Dougie they slept in the same room, but Kayla was hanging off of her bed while Dougie slept across her legs. I personally think that they were drunk, but who am I to judge my friends?

I woke up to the smell of something burning. All I was hoping is that the boys didn't try to cook again, because if they did I wasn't going to help them. I cautiously walked downstairs and into the kitchen area and I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw Natasha in _**MY**_ apron trying to cook bread while it was on fire.

"TOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. He ran into the kitchen, his hair was everywhere, which really got me suspicious about things. "Tom, what did you guys do—Nevermind I don't wanna know, but I do wanna know why the hell your girlfriend is my apron, and trying to burn down the house at the same time!" I said anger in my voice.

"Oh um well I… do you want me to _try_ and stop her?" Tom asked scratching his neck. I couldn't believe him.

"What do you mean TRY AND STOP HER!?!" I yelled. "You're crazy! You are going to stop her, and you are also going to stop seeing that- that- that BITCH!" I yelled getting really annoying. I was really pissed and I was so ready to strangle the both of them, and to make things even worse Romania walked in.

Tom just stood there looking appalled at what I said. I couldn't help what I did next, and you've got to understand I was truly pissed. I grabbed a vase and hit Romania hard on the hard, breaking the vase, and I laughed as she fell to the ground knocked out. I then grabbed a plate and hit Natasha hard on the head knocking her out and cracking the plate. I pulled my apron off of her.

"This is _**MINE**_!" I said pointing at me as I said the word mine. I got the fire extinguisher and got the fire out, and I was still on a roll. I pushed Tom hard against the wall. "You…. you are on believable Tom! Those girls are evil, and you just sit back and watch!" I slapped him hard across the face before running upstairs to find Danny sitting up on my bed. I looked up at him with guilt.

"What exactly happened down there, or is that one of those things you don't tell your boyfriends?" He said holding my hand. I smiled weakly at him filling him in to what happened downstairs, and he laughed at it. "so you knocked them out eh?" I nodded guiltily. "I knew I liked for more than having a cute butt."

"Danny!" I squealed before slapping him playfully on the arm. "Well you are right I do have a cute butt… but you, you have a cuter one." I said kissing him softly on the lips. I felt him smiling, but I broke the kiss. "Now I'm off to tell Kayla and do some snooping around mk?" He nodded and watched me leave my room and head into Kayla's.

When I walked into Kayla's room, I saw Dougie starring at Kayla in the same way he used to, before all of his bizarre girlfriends arrived, before we cheated on the guys and way back in the day when we lived life a second at a time. I starred in awe, not wanting to ruin anything, but I decided hey why not. I jumped on top of the both of them. Kayla finally made her way on the mattress during the night so it wasn't hard to do.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!" I yelled into Kayla's ear. Her eyes shot open. I giggled at her. "Kayla! Dougie! I've got something to tell you guys!!!!!"

"At 8:30 in the morning?" Kayla asked in a tired tone.

"Yes! It's good too!" She nodded in a way that said 'you may continue'. I told her what happened down in the kitchen and she squealed.

"You knocked those bitches out!?! God I'm in love with you Amy!" She hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"And Kayla, I thought I could find out why those bitches are soo mean to us… like snoop around…" A smug look came upon her face. She loved the idea.

We crept downstairs and pulled the sleeping girls outside over rocks and all so they only got bruised a little, and tied to them to chairs tightly. We grabbed their purses and looked through them, and that's when we saw their ID's. There in front of us in black and white was Emily Turnhopper and Sara Mathews. Our High School bullies. This creep out Kayla a little.

We sprayed them with water bottles to wake them up and when they woke up Kayla had the best of them. She tortured them with her words. The way she handled it made me remember the way she saved my arse from Emily and Sara.

**-Flashback-**

"What kinda accent is that? You say you're from the same country as us?" The Malibu Barbies said. A small shiny tear fell down my cheek. "Aww look the little freak is crying!" They spat in my face.

"Leave her alone!" Kayla said.

"Aww and she needs her friend here to save her ass"

"You better watch it Emily… or everybody in this school will no about the time you walked into the boys bathroom and drank out of the toilet!" Kayla said fiercly scaring the two off with fright. Even though she didn't say much it was still enough.

"Thanks Kayla" I said hugging Kayla tightly.

**-End of Flashback-**

**mk I know short pathetic blah blah blah I get it.**


	36. I'm Sorry, Another Note

I'm sorry everyone  
But all stories will be on hold for a while Today, September 19 2007 at 5am..  
One of my close friends was killed in a car accident.  
I didn't find out till sometime around 3pm in the afternoon  
I'm still in a shock..and its currently 4:09 pm So I'm sorry, but the stories are going on hold.  
I'm sorry..but can't write.  
Thank you -FallennAngel


	37. Five Years

Last chapter..Tear tear..

Chapter.36

Five Years..

After we freaked out on the two girls we headed back inside. We would let their 'lovely' boyfriends help them out.

We headed straight for our rooms, ignoring the boys. I guess that thought it was suspicious because we heard footsteps then a door slam shut. Then we heard footsteps following us. Amy and I walked into my room quickly and sat with our backs against the door. I felt and heard someone knocking on the door.

"Amy..Kayla?" I heard Danny's soft voice come through the door. I made a signal for Amy not to answer.

"Gu-ow! Danny what was that for?!" I heard Dougie say angrily. I let out a silent giggle.

"They ain't guys, thats what that was for you idiot!" Danny replied. "Oh.." Was all Dougie said. I could just imagine Danny rolling his eyes.

"Girls.." Dougie said, probably with a glare at Danny. "What's wrong?" He asked, sounding concerned.

I really wished I didn't mess up now.

"Nothing.." I mumbled. I felt an arm around my shoulders. I knew it was Amy. She probably knew what I was thinking.

Silently I started to cry, I put my head on Amy's shoulder, and she just rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Hello...anyone even in there?" Came Danny's voice.

"Ya..we're in here." I said, my voice cracking.

"Why you crying Kayla..." Dougie knew I was..probably knew before I even spoke.

"I'm not.." I said, wiping some of the tears.

I got up and walked to my bed and flopped onto it. I kept thinking how I messed up. I started to cry even more. I couldn't keep it in any longer.

I heard someone get up and open the door. But I chose to ignore. I heard more footsteps and the door shut quietly.

I felt extra weight beside me. I looked over and saw a figure, and I knew it wasn't Amy, to masculine. But it was to dark in the room to tell which guy it was.

Hello, we live with four of them!

"Please don't cry.." I heard the person say. It was Dougie.

"It's all my fault. I didn't mean to..but I messed up the best relationship I had! I'm..I'm just such an idiot!" I said, turning away from him, trying to wipe the tears away.

I felt him pull me closer. "Your not an idiot. Everyone makes mistakes. The only idiot we know is Danny." Dougie said. "Hey, I heard that!" We heard Danny yell.

I let out a small laugh and Dougie shook with laughter too.

"How does he do that.." He mumbled.

"Dougie.." I started after a few minutes of silence. I heard him grunt in response, I turned so my face was to him.

"Can we start over? I miss my best friend.." I said. "I miss having a guy I can complain to. I miss having someone to sit on. I miss your bear hugs. I miss our jokes. I miss you complaining about Danny's latest idea. But most of all I miss you and your trust.." Tears were forming in my eyes.

I felt his rough, but soft, hands wipe them away.

"I miss you to. And yes we can start over." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I snuggled up to him and fell asleep smiling. I had my best friend back.

(I should totally leave it here..but it's short..and not a cliffy! So onwards!)

I woke up the next morning to Dougie still asleep. I slowly separated myself from him and stood up to stretch. I looked at the clock, the red lights read 6:57. No one would be up for a few more hours. I crept downstairs, with the odd stairs squeaking here and there.

I reached the kitchen and made some hot chocolate with warm milk.(A/N: Sooo goood!)

I walked outside to the deck and sat in one of the chairs. I had a perfect view of the sun rising.

I just sat there watching the sun rise, not caring about anything. Amy was happy with Danny. I was best friends with Dougie again. I had no idea what happened to the two losers. And hopefully Tom and Harry would find girlfriends soon.

I had finished my hot chocolate when I heard soft footsteps coming towards me. I turned my head to see Amy smiling at me. I moved over in the chair and she sat with me. She put a blanket she brought out over both of us.

"Morning." She said simply. "Morning." I said back.

We just sat there enjoying each others company. We have done this many times. Weather something sad had happened or not. Like when my mom and dad divorced.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Amy and I were sitting on the roof outside my window. We heard yelling inside. My mom and dad were fighting again. Amy had her arm around my shoulder, I was leaning on her, crying.

Suddenly a door slammed shut, and my mom was walking down the driveway towards the car. My dad followed, still yelling and just stood outside the drivers door. Calling her names. Pounding on the window. The car started, and she backed out of the driveway, and sped off.

Amy and I were staring the whole time. My dad ran a hand through his hair. He looked up and saw us, sitting there. Staring. He sent a sad smile towards me, and walked inside.

Amy and I just sat there for hours. Not talking. We watched the sun set, well what we could see of it. Her mom called, but she told her she wasn't coming home. Her mom understood. She didn't know what happened, but understood.

"Why.." I suddenly whispered. We were now lying on our backs. It had been about 10minutes after her mom called.

"Who knows.." She replied.

"Promise me something." "What?" "We'll never fight like that." "Promise." "And, if this happens to us when we're married, we go to each other." "Promise." We hugged and stayed outside till almost midnight. We snuck out of the house, well walked out the front door. And ran to Danny's house. We knew all of them were there. When we got there, I went straight for Dougie. That was the day our bond became the strongest it would ever be.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I put my arms around Amy and hugged her.

"Why are you hugging me?" She asked, clearly confused. "Because I love you like a sister. And you've always been there for me." I told her. She smiled and hugged me back. I think, that somehow, she knew I was thinking of that day.

A while later we were heading inside and saw four tired boys with their heads on the table. I walked up to Dougie and leaned on his back. Amy walked up behind Danny and put her elbows on his back. Both boys grunted, an attempt to move us. Finally Dougie sat up, causing me to move, so I sat on a chair beside him. I looked around the table, Tom had brought his head up and was poking Harry, Harry was swatting at air, trying to make Tom stop. Dougie had his chin on the table, staring at the other side of the table, I looked over and saw Danny in the same position, staring back at Dougie. They were having one of their famous staring contests. Amy was sitting beside Danny, playing with his hair. We've known each other about five years, and we are like one big family now. So much has happened to us, and I think a lot more is about to happen. I stood up and ran to my room, without saying a word. I checked my calender. I let out a small scream and ran back downstairs. I was welcomed with worried looks.

"Why did you run out of the room..then let out a scream?" Dougie asked, with an adorable confused look on his face.

"Because do you know what day it is today?" I asked innocently. Everyone shook their heads.

"Today, five years ago.." I started and Amy jumped out of her seat.

"Was the day I begged you to let me get that thing of cheese!" She said. I nodded my head laughing.

"And also the day.." I started, trying to let the boys guess. None of them clued in, me and Amy exchanged looks.

"The day we all met!" We said that the same time.

We got 'oohhh's', and 'oh yeah's' for replies. "So tonight, we're going to have a major movie night. Usually people go out and stuff and exchange presents, but I think that lazing around home and watching movies and being with each other is much better." I told them. "Me and Doug will get movies! Let's go Doug!" Danny said, jumping out of his seat.

"Uh..in your pj's?" Amy asked, trying not to laugh. Danny looked down, blushing a bit, then sat down.

"Plus the store isn't open quite yet Dan." Dougie said, almost bursting with laughter.

"Tom, will you make your famous popcorn and snacks?" I asked him, he nodded smiling.

"I'll make the perfect bed." Harry said.

"So we got that planned out..now go get dressed and be back down here in 15minutes." I told them all, pulling Amy towards the stairs.

When we reached my room, I headed straight for my closet.

"What are we doing?"Amy asked. "Going out for brunch." I told her simply. She shrugged and started to get ready herself.

20minutes later, and about 50 different outfits, Amy and I walked down the stairs in cute outfits.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as soon as we stepped out the door.

"Brunch. And one of you are paying." I told them.

We arrived home around 3pm. Danny and Dougie decided to walk home from the movie store, so Tom dropped them off there on the way home. Harry went straight for the closet with all the extra blankets and pillows. Tom headed for the kitchen to start working his magic. Amy and I walked up to Doug's room and decided to play some video games until it was time.

Fast forward to 7ish. Everything was ready, and Amy and I were changing into our pajama pants and tank tops, our usual movie night clothes. I looked over at her and she had her hand over her stomach and was groaning a bit.

"You okay hun?" I asked her. She tried to nod, but then put her free hand over her mouth and ran for my on-suite bathroom. I ran after her, ready to help her.

_'What could be wrong..'_ Was all I was thinking.

_Fin_

A/N: Yup..done, complete, fin, finish. Wow..longest story I've ever written. But I have news!

First: There will be a prequel! I am not sure if we are going to work on that right now. It'll be semi-short, just a quick story on Kayla and Amy's life, before they met the boys, and when they meet the boys, and when the move in with the boys. Should be fun. I think this story is going on my user. So be on the look out.

Second: SEQUEL! About half-way through this story, I came up with a great sequel idea. I just gotta remind Frankie about what it is! And I'm not sure if this will be up before the prequel or not. There are lots of things going to happen. Here's a sneak peak at idea's.

Find out what's wrong with Amy. The boys don't know who the girls are? Kayla's parent's never divorced. Alex comes back. Emily and Sara are sorta best friends with Kayla and Amy?

Find out that and much more in the sequel! And you gotta remember, it'll be sorta slow. I just made up half those idea's right now. And we have life's. Mine is quite hectic right now..don't ask. And Frankie and I have 3 hour time difference. So we try our hardest!

Third: I had so much fun writing this story! I can't believe it's over! -_Cries- _All of you reviewers have been awesome! Especially after the last note.. You're all so understanding! I hope you read the prequel and sequel!..Whenever they come out. I guess I should end this now. Oh I think I'm going to cry! Well..BYE! Hope to see your reviews soon! Now I'm going to go read this story over! Muahaha!

_-FallennAngel_

Sequel is going under Frankie's user! McFlyer-Girl-Frankie  
Prequel is going under my user! FallennAngel


	38. Quick Note

Hey Everyone!

Tanis here!

So Frances and I are going to be re-writing this story, and it will most likely probably be different haha.

Check it out on our new account

**FallennFairy**

Thanks =]


End file.
